Severus Snape Jr?
by Stacy Vorosco
Summary: "Harry, not everything you have been told about your life is correct. Yes, you are the Boy Who Lived and Lily was your mother, but Harry Potter is not your name and James was not your father." Harry's face was unrecognizable. "Then who is?" ... "I am."
1. Thoughts of the Past

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything (except the plot) belongs to J.K. Rowling and the plot isn't even original._

**Chapter 1: Thoughts of the Past**

_He was running as fast as his body was capable, but he couldn't feel a thing. His heart was beating so hard that, if he had been paying any attention, he would have grasped it in pain. His sides had that familiar feeling of pain, just like they felt after he had been kicked repeatedly in school. However, none of these discomforts made any difference to him because the only thought that came to his mind was __**I hope I'm not too late**__. _

_He slowed as he approached the house. The man paused before rushing out into the open. __**James Potter's house**__, he thought. Just the sight of it brought back so many memories of that wondrous night; the night that had changed his life forever. He wondered whether he had run fast enough and if, for once, Lady Luck was on his side. _

_The few moments that he had paused for were only seconds, but to him, they seemed like an eternity. As he began to move forward, towards the house of his enemy, a green light flashed throughout the house and it was changed entirely. As much as he hated to admit it, James did have a nice home. It was grand, larger than life, and somewhat pompous … just like the man who owned it. However, now it was more like a skeleton; a lonely and menacing skeleton. It was a solitary shadow, mocking him about what he had just lost._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The man who was Severus Snape shot straight up in bed, drenched with sweat. His heart pained him, just as it had so many years ago. He clutched his chest and caught his breath. Once he had calmed himself down, he ran a hand through his damp hair and threw himself backward, his head hitting the soft, fluffy pillow. He knew why he had dreamt that dream out of all the assortments of dreams that he could have dreamt.

About ten years ago, Lily, the love of his life, had been killed by Lord Voldemort. And now her son, Harry, was coming to Hogwarts … in a couple of days actually. He didn't know what he was going to do when he met the boy face to face. He continued to lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, allowing his mind to wander to whatever thoughts and memories were lurking in the darkest corners of his mind.

Severus glanced at his clock on the night stand. He groaned as he realized that it was 3:14 am. He already knew that he was never going to get any more sleep that night; he never did after having dreams like these. Sighing in exasperation, he forced himself out of bed and headed towards his bathroom. He saw himself in the mirror and was slightly irritated to find that he couldn't find the young man he had once been anymore. There had been a time when they had all thought that life would never change and that they would always be as young as they were. He sneered at himself as he thought about how stupid that seemed now. Of course people grew up and wasn't it obvious that they would change. Then, his expression softened as he thought _**It might sound ridiculous, but what I wouldn't give to be that young and naive again**_. He moved away from the mirror and turned the hot water knob on all the way in the shower and grabbed a towel. He undressed and stepped into the shower.

_**School starts soon**_ the Professor thought as he positioned himself so that his back and neck were directly under the steaming hot water. Severus Snape was, by nature, a very orderly man and liked to have things done ahead of time so, naturally, he had been prepared for the start of term days ago. Nevertheless, he still ran through everything he would need one more time.

After about a half an hour of standing in the water, spacing out, he brought himself back into reality and quickly washed himself and (gasp) his hair. It was amazing how this simple act could bring up memories. One in particular was the times when Lily would play with his hair and tell him that even though his hair looked greasy, she loved to play with it because, in reality, it was silky and soft. The memory was short and sweet, but it was enough to make him feel better. He rinsed off, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower.

After drying off, Severus wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. He chose his normal attire from the other copies of the same thing. As he dressed himself, he also thought about how much he really had changed. As a child and teenager, he had been tall and skinny, As he grew into a man, some slight muscle had begun to develop. This was most likely thanks to his being a Death Eater. Having to run and do whatever other ridiculous tasks Voldemort wanted him to do did wonders on his body. Of course, he hadn't had to do anything of the sort since … the Incident, but Severus tried to keep his figure the best he could.

Another memory of Lily came to mind. He smiled to himself as he remembered how Lily was always asking him why he hid his true figure beneath his bat-like robes. He had always smiled and laughed as he replied that he didn't want to provide James Potter with real competition and that he wouldn't want to have to humiliate him by taking away his groups of fan girls. Lily would always laugh her beautiful, sing-song laugh and that would make him love her even more. What he wouldn't give to hear that stunning laugh just one more time. Severus sat on his bed and put his head I his hands.

This was going to be a long seven years.


	2. Start of Term Banquet & First Sighting

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! I've got AP testing coming up and I have to focus on studying. I felt so bad for not review when I had originally said I would so here's an update. I had wanted to make this one chapter, but I changed my mind and decided to make it two. **

**By the way, thank you for everyone who reviewed ... mainly DeadlyCreative and Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin. I had to force the other three to update so _thanks_ guys!**

**DeadlyCreative: Thank you for reviewing! You were my first review and and showed me that at least one person was interested. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thank you for reviewing as well! Don't worry, Harry is in this chapter. Not too much, but he and Severus see each other for the first time in 10 years. They actually meet in the next chapter so make sure you watch for an update.**

**Thanks again and here's Chapter 2 of Severus Snape ... Jr  
**

__ Disclaimer: Anything you recongnize from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series is not mine, but don't worry ... I'm working on it_****_

Chapter 2: Start-of-Term Banquet and First Sighting

Finally, the day had come. Severus had been extremely anxious for the past couple of days and everybody who knew him knew that something was troubling him. He had tried in vain to hide his true feelings, just as he always had before. He attempted to put the mask he had forged for himself so many years ago in place, but he was unsuccessful. It seemed as though nothing would work. It wasn't until he had finally convinced himself that this was just another start-of-term banquet that he was able to relax and become the morose man everybody knew him to be.

Every man, woman, and ghost moved to the side and tried to become invisible somehow when he strode down the hall with an air of dark foreboding. As he walked through the doors of the Entrance Hall, he looked up to the staff table and saw that Albus was, as usual, the first one seated. They shared a look of knowing and nodded. Severus sat in his normal seat and acted as he normally would, as if this were any other day. The rest of the staff followed the Potions Master in, one-by-one, two-by-two, and occasionally, in semi-large groups. Minerva began her normal chatter with Albus and Severus smirked. People always believed that she and Dumbledore were in an affair of some kind, but what nobody else knew was the fact that Professor Albus Dumbledore was gay. The only two people who knew this were Minerva and Severus himself. They were Snape's closest friends and the best things in his life after Lily.

Then, Minerva left suddenly and the minute she disappeared out of one of the secret staff doors, a bevy of students entered the room, happy to be back after a long summer away. Severus sneered. He remembered when he used to be one of these pathetic children, happy and smiling, relieved to be back … and to see Lily again. He returned to reality when he unexpectedly remembered that he had almost forgotten Harry.

Just as he had remembered The Boy Who Lived, the doors the Entrance Hall swung open as a throng of timid first-years were herded into the room. Severus strained to see Harry, just one glimpse of the boy he hadn't seen since the night Dumbledore had left him on number four, Privet Dr. After searching for what seemed like eons, Severus ceased his pursuit when he heard the Sorting Hat begin its song:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart; _**(Then what were the Marauders' excuses, **thought Severus**)**

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The staff and student body broke out in applause and Snape clapped his hands once or twice, making sure to show signs of supreme boredom. As the Sorting began, he sat in his chair, wondering _What if he isn't here? What if, for some reason, he didn't get his letter? What if those damned relatives of his didn't allow him to come? He'd kill them. He'd rip them to shreds. He'd … _"Potter, Harry," Minerva called out.

(A/N: I was going to stop there as a cliffhanger, but the chapter wasn't long enough yet so you're in luck)

Severus hoped nobody had seen as he practically jumped out of his chair as he turned abruptly to see the eleven-year-old boy. He almost felt his heart stop as he saw …. James?

No! It wasn't possible. His last thought was _How can this be_ as he fell into another memory. This one, however, was not as pleasant as the others.

_Snickering could be heard from everywhere in his mind. It was never-ending. A seventeen-year-old James Potter stood in front of him holding the ring that he, Severus Snape, had worked so hard to get. James shook his head and punched him again, harder this time, in his stomach. Sirius and Peter were holding him. Remus, as usual, didn't want to get his hands dirty so he was the lookout. _

"_What were you thinking, Snivellus? Huh? That she would actually say __**yes**__?! You really thought that __**my**__ Lily would leave __**me**__ for __**you**__," James taunted. Severus struggled against the two other boys although this strategy had never helped him in the past. James gave Severus a sneer almost worthy of his own and said mockingly,_

"_And to think, that I __**actually**__ thought that you were coming to your senses; that you were finally beginning to understand. Lily doesn't love you. She doesn't even like you. She's stayed with you all these years, even after you called her a Mudblood, because she pities you. Ya hear that, Snivellus … __**She pities you!**__" He punched him again and again until Severus was sure that his abdomen would be bruised, his head couldn't pound any harder, and that his nose was definitely broken. Severus wanted to retaliate. He wanted it so badly, but for some reason, he couldn't even bring himself to come up with a smart remark. James nodded to his friends and they dropped him to the ground. He fell with a thud. James walked over to Severus slowly and kneeled down. He looked at Severus with cold eyes and whispered darkly,_

"_What could you possibly offer her, Snape? What do you have that she could benefit from? You come from a poor family, you're not good-looking, you're not even intelligent. What could you honestly do for her? How would you provide for her? Let a real man take care of her, Snape. Don't make her fall down to __**your**__ level when she could be at __**mine**__." With that, he got up and walked away, goons in tow. As James walked away, he threw Severus' ring behind him._

_Severus didn't want to believe James. __**He's lying to you**__, his subconscious told him. He knew this but somehow he had a feeling that he was right. He had nothing to offer Lily; nothing but his love for her. He sighed in despair, wiped away some stray tears, and walked, slowly due to soreness, back to the Slytherin Common Room. As he walked towards the common room, he saw his ring on the ground. He started to walk away from it, but found that he couldn't. He stooped down and picked it up. __**For memory's sake**__, he told himself_

A crescendo of clapping was heard echoing throughout the room and Severus cringed at hearing the Weasly twins shout, "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" _Great_, Severus thought_, a Gryffindor_. He fought to hide his disappointment for the rest of the ceremony. Then Albus stood up and began his speech:

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you" More applause was heard and Severus held down a smile. Only Dumbledore could do these sorts of things and get away with it. He was about to look for Harry again, but Professor Quirrel turned towards him and stuttered, "S-so, h-h-how was you summer, S-S-Severus?" Severus felt that there was something different about Quirrel this year, but he chose to ignore it and replied,

"Same as always. What about yourself?" Quirrel looked a bit uncomfortable for a split second but then smiled and said, "F-Fine." Quirrel began to go on, but then Severus felt a pair of eyes on him and turned sharply only to find bright, green eyes staring right back into his deep black ones.

"_Oh, Sev! It's beautiful," Lily had said to him so many years ago. She turned to him, her red hair forming a frame around her beautiful face and her emerald eyes shining. He didn't know when she was more beautiful; when she was a child, when she was a teenager, or now as a woman. Severus smiled a small smile and responded with,_

"_Yes, it is, but it's nothing compared to you." He walked over to her and brushed his right hand against her left cheek. In spite of himself, he began to lean forward, closing the gap between them. Lily leaned forward as well. Severus paused just as the space between their lips was nearly diminished. Lily smiled and closed the gap. Their kiss was slow, passionate, and full of love. He pulled her closer to him and she brushed her hands through his hair. They stopped to breathe, but Severus felt as though he would never need to breathe again. He felt as though he could live off of those heavenly kisses. He gazed lovingly into her green eyes and she returned his gaze. _

Suddenly, Harry put his hand up and said, "Ow!" Severus looked away and began to partly listen to whatever it was that Quirrel was talking about. He could feel Harry's eyes on him still, but he refused to look again. Once was enough for now. He would be seeing more of him soon enough. But one question still remained … What would he say to the boy?

**A/N: P.S. I'll be able to update more after Friday and I might be able to squeeze out one last chapter before the end of the weekend, but I'm not sure.**

**Now ... see that sexy button down there. Yeah the one that says Submit Review. It loves to be pressed so make a button and an author happy by reviewing.**

**...plz? Severus and Harry want you too. So does Lily. ... James doesn't )**


	3. The First Class

**I am SO sorry for the wait. I know I said that I would update after May 10 (I think) but I just couldn't figure out what to put in here. I had "Baby Writer's Block". I knew what to put, but not _how_ to write it. OK, so I'll stop with the lame apology and excuse and let you read ...**

**_Chapter 3: The First Class_**

Severus dreaded the day when the first-year Gryffindors had their first Potions class. Normally, he just put on a mask that displayed coldness and cruelty and this worked perfectly, but this time … this time was different. Much different.

He charged through the door to the dungeons where class would be held and immediately, the room was silent. He stared the first-years down, looking each and every one of them in the eyes. Every one that is, except Harry. He couldn't look into Lily's emerald green eyes again. Not now.

He picked up a piece of parchment off of his desk and began to take roll. He couldn't help but pause when he said Harry's name. Here it was. The moment of truth. This would be the first time he ever spoke to the boy. What would he say? He glanced up and scowled as, once again, he saw James Potter. Disgusted, his response came without a thought, "Ah yes, Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity._" Harry looked bewildered at this comment, but Severus just smirked and continued to take roll. When he had finished, he proceeded with his customary speech on the art of potion-making.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He drawled on, not needing to concentrate at all on what it was he was saying. He had recited this speech word-for-word every year and he knew that almost no student in this room would ever truly understand what he was saying and that nobody really cared. As the students listened, or at least pretended to listen, Severus thought to himself.

_Nice one, Severus, _he thought. _Of all the things you could have said. Oh well. Everybody else will pamper him, why should I? Might as well finish what I started._

"Potter!" he barked out. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

His response … "I don't know sir." The harsh professor sneered and stated coldly, "Fame clearly isn't everything." He decided to try again.

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" This question wasn't difficult at all. He knew that Harry could at least know this one, but once again, the answer he received was, "I don't know, sir." Severus' immediate thought was _Is this boy even trying?!_ He heard a series of snickers to his right and he glanced in that direction. Draco Malfoy and his goons found this scene amusing and Severus threw them a slight grin. Professor Snape knew that Lily had been an excellent student when it came to Potions. In fact, the two of them were the top of their class when it came to this particular subject. _Let's try one last time, Potter. Prove to me that you have more of your mother in you than just her eyes, _Severus thought.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape could feel his patience leaving him with each failure of Harry's and as Ms. Granger continued to raise her hand higher and higher into the air even though he thought he had made it clear that he wasn't going to acknowledge her persistent hand. Severus expected the same answer of '_I don't know, sir_' to leave Harry's mouth but this time, James' attitude could clearly be seen.

"I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Severus felt his anger boil as he took away a point from Gryffindor. He snapped at Hermione and told Harry, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Then he looked at the rest of the class and questioned, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

He gave up the battle of trying to find something of Lily in her son and paired the students as they made their first potion (a simple potion to cure boils). As the class continued on, Severus remembered why he had also dreaded this coming year at Hogwarts. Not only was Lily's son at Hogwarts, but so was Lucius' son, Draco. Severus knew that Lucius would find some way to get back at him if he didn't fawn over Draco as if he were Salazar Slytherin himself so he made it a point to praise the young Malfoy for every little thing that he did correctly.

As Snape was praising Draco for what seemed like the millionth time that day, Mr. Longbottom had already managed to screw up his potion. How this was possible, Severus didn't know. His pent up frustration took hold of him and he lashed out at the poor boy. After sending him to the Hospital, he felt the need to punish Harry yet again.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?" He accused Harry of not informing Neville of his mistake and took away another point from Gryffindor. He knew that he was being unreasonable but he didn't care. Severus was already approaching the boiling point and taking points away from Gryffindor always made him feel better. It was sort of a payback against the Marauders, he guessed. A way to make all Gryffindors pay for the Hell he went through as a child here. There were no more incidents as the period advanced and Severus threw Draco and his pet gorillas a small smirk as they left the dungeons.

As soon as they were all gone, Severus thought about why he had acted that way. He didn't want to be a snarky bastard but he had been this way for so long that it was habit. But this time was different. He had sworn to himself that he would change; that the truth would be known this year. He knew why he had acted this way. He was scared, scared of what was to come, scared of feeling again, and, most of all, scared of facing his past. He put his mask back into place as his next class began to file in and pushed through the day as if nothing had happened.

**A/N: Sorry that it was so short, but an update is an update right? So, I've noticed that 478 people have read my story and only 11 people have reviewed. plz plz plz review. It makes me feel so much better and makes me want to update faster so here's a math lesson: lots of reviews equals a happy author; a happy author equals a faster update; so logically, lots of reviews equals a faster update. Now, press that sexy button in the corner and your update will come to you on a silver platter ... or at least come faster than this one. 'waits' Press it! I dare you! lol thanks a lot**

**P.S. I wanted to thank those of you who reviewed Chapter 2 so ...**

**shorty : Thanks a ton! I know that I can always count on you for a review ... even if I do threaten you until you do :D Thanks for always listening**

**Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin : You don't know how happy I am to hear that you're hooked. That made me feel really good so thanks a bunch. Sorry it took so long. **

**Deadly Creative :** **Yeah! You're back! Thanks for pushing the button (It is sexy isn't it? ) **

**VampireElfWitch : Thanks for the review! You know, you don't have to be the world's best reviewer because that review was perfect for me! I hope I get another one from you. I also look forward to an update from you 'hint hint' lol (For everybody: If you want to read a really good Van Helsing story all about our favorite Vampire king and Gyptian Princess couple then read ****Dracula And Anna: Finding The truth**** because this is my favorite** **VampireElfWitch story so read and review it!)**

**The Underwater Seahorse **and **lilyjen09 : YAY! New reviewers!! Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope it doesn't take too long to update this time around**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!**


	4. Mission Quirrel

**OMG! I am _SO_ sorry for the wait. I tried and tried to write this chapter but I just couldn't seem to focus on anything. I looked for any errors but if you happen to find some please let me know. Thanks. This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked but I knew that I needed to update soon if i wanted to live :D Well, I won't keep you any longer so please enjoy ...**

**Chapter 4: Mission Quirrel (A/N: I know I know! Stupid title but hey I'm tired starts to giggle uncontrollably)**

Day after day passed in this way and life went on for both Severus and Harry. Severus tried not to be as horrible to Harry as he had been during that first Potion's class, but he couldn't help it. Every time he saw the eleven-year-old boy he saw James. How it was possible, he didn't have a clue. Maybe it was just his imagination or his mind playing tricks on him, but he could never be sure.

All he knew was every time he saw young Harry, he saw his childhood nemesis, the young man who had tormented him from age eleven until his death, and every time his mind played this game with him, all he wanted was **revenge**.

**Revenge** for the years of torment that he had to live through.

**Revenge** for the taunting.

**Revenge** for the humiliation.

**Revenge** for losing Lily in school and in life.

He knew that Harry had nothing to do with these things, but when he saw that image of James, a screen of red clouded his vision and his reason. He tried the hardest he could to treat Harry kindly. He tried to apologize for his attitude towards him. He wanted so much to sit Harry down and explain everything. Everything from his childhood to meeting Lily to Hogwarts and to his life afterwards. He wanted to tell him the truth. He wanted to hold Harry in his arms and tell him that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to tell him that he was there for him and that he'd never be alone again.

But of course, no matter how badly he yearned for those things, he could never actually do them. His entire life had been a game of pretend since the night Lily died and reality was too horrific to deal with. He felt like a coward, but knew that there might also be another reason for his hesitation. Lately, he had the feeling that _something_ was off but he didn't know what. He hoped that his meeting with Professor Dumbledore would shed some light onto this new feeling. He had spoken with Albus earlier that day to express his concern and Albus had gotten that look on his face. The same look he had on his face when he and Lily had discussed their plans and fear of Voldemort's wrath. Something was wrong and Albus knew it.

Severus was headed there now. He charged through the empty halls and didn't run into any trouble until ……

"Oh look! Look who it is! Little Wittle … Snivelly!!" Peeves taunted. Severus froze at the name that he had become all too familiar with over the years. He slowly turned around to face Peeves, his face contorted with rage. One would have thought that Severus would be free of the torment with James and Peter dead and Sirius in Azkaban, but Peeves had made sure that he would never hear the end of it. Peeves cackled mischievously as Severus opened his mouth to tell Peeves off, but as he began to speak, he heard steps and someone muttering approaching from behind him. Peeves aimed a raspberry at the Potions professor and disappeared. Severus glared at the spot where Peeves had been, sneered, then turned around to see who the newcomer was.

"I kn-know. I m-must not fail. I must not fail." Professor Quirrel was walking along the corridor, mumbling and bumbling to, seemingly, himself. Severus rolled his ebony-colored eyes when Quirrel looked up, saw his colleague, and jumped nearly a foot into the air from surprise. "Oh, S-S-Severus. I d-didn't s-see you there."

Severus arched an elegant eyebrow. It might have just been his imagination but it seemed to the Potions Master that Quirrel seemed very … off somehow. He was paler than usual (if that was possible). His hands shook nonstop as he stood under the gaze of the suspicious professor and couldn't seem to meet his eye.

"I was just on my way to see Minerva. She asked to see me about a certain student. I apologize if I startled you." Severus lied. Quirrel merely responded with an "Oh" before quickly rushing past Severus. Snape crinkled his nose as he noted to himself that the students were certainly not trying to be funny when they said that his peer's turban was beginning to develop an odor.

He continued on his way until he reached the statue that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Lemon Drop," he stated clearly and the statue began to move. He stepped onto the moving stairway. When he reached the top, he raised his hand to knock, but before he got the chance, he heard a voice call,

"Come in Severus." Sev held back the urge to smirk at Dumbledore's skill to know when someone else was around. He entered and replied, "You wished to see me Headmaster?"

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, seemingly staring off into space without a care in the world, but Severus knew better. The Potions professor spotted the Headmaster's Pensieve and knew that his old friend had been sorting out his thoughts. Albus looked up at Severus and gestured toward the chair in front of his desk. Severus sat in the indicated chair, crossed his legs as he leaned back, and raised an elegant eyebrow as he waited for Albus to proceed with whatever it was he wanted to talk about.

After several moments, the Headmaster began to speak. "Severus, you came to me earlier today to express your concern over your recent feelings. I believe you said that you felt as if something wasn't right. Am I correct?" Severus curtly nodded and waited patiently for Dumbledore to make his way to the point. The Headmaster took a few moments to think about his next few sentences and took a breath.

"Severus, you are right. Something is out of place - off, as you say - and I think that I may have idea to what that may be." Severus leaned forward in his chair, eager to hear the Headmaster's thoughts, but was careful not to show all of his excitement. Dumbledore continued,

"I have known Professor Quirrel for many years, as you know, and know his personality and how it has changed. He seems fearful, cautious, and just different. He was always a happy and friendly man. Lately, he has become cold and quieter than usual. I mean to say that, although he has always been a quiet man, I've noticed that when he is quiet, it almost seems as though he is observing … watching everything and everybody, taking it all in and recording it in his brain. Your fellow professor is an intelligent man and I fear that if we are not careful with him, we will not have the chance to live and regret it." Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles and his expression told Severus everything.

"Voldemort" Severus uttered quietly. Dumbledore nodded and continued,

"I'm not sure how I know, but I can feel it Severus. There is something wrong with our dear Professor Quirrel and I fear the worst. I trust you with my life Severus, but it's not _my_ life that I need you to protect." Severus tilted his head in confusion and it showed on his face despite his futile attempts to hide it. Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes met Severus' black ones and he explained,

"Severus, would you watch Professor Quirrel for me? You know how Voldemort works and I believe that you alone are able to fulfill this task. You know that I'm not asking you for just me. I fear for our students … one in particular. You know of whom I speak." Severus nodded as the Headmaster continued,

"Watch him, study this new behavior, and see what you can get out of him without arising too much suspicion from him. Remember, if he is indeed working with Lord Voldemort now, anything you say that seems suspicious will be reported. We can't have your cover be blown when Voldemort returns." At this Severus raised his eyebrow again and questioned,

"When? Don't you mean _if_? Albus shook his head and repeated, "When."

"Severus, you know that I believe Tom Riddle will rise again somehow as Lord Voldemort. You know who he'll go after the minute he is reborn. Is this what you want?" Without giving Severus a chance to answer, the Headmaster maintained control of the conversation

"Severus, please. Help me. Despite what the rest of the Wizarding Community chooses to believe, I can not do this alone. I need you. Wizards and witches around the globe need you." He paused before saying "Harry needs you. Whether he admits it or not, he needs your help in clearing away a few obstacles before he can defeat his monster once and for all."

Severus stared at the ground as he pondered what his friend had told him. As he let it all sink in, he knew Albus was right. Lily's son needed him.

"Yes, Headmaster." With this statement, the Potions Professor rose from his seat, bowed his head to his superior, turned, and left the office.

He left the hidden office and marched back to his private chambers in the same fashion as he had before. He knew what he had to do. Albus was right about his needing to clear a path for Harry and he intended to do what he had to in order to protect the children of Hogwarts and the other people of the world.

He entered his private chambers and made sure that nobody else was around. He went into his room and changed into a pair of black-and-gray checkered pajama pants. He decided to go to bed shirtless since the night was warm and it was not necessary. As he lay in bed, he felt underneath his pillow.

He pulled out a small framed Muggle photo. This particular picture exhibited a young man who had once been Severus Snape holding a beautiful young woman in his arms. This certain woman had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. She held a tiny infant in her arms. She was looking down at her young son and she smiled with pride. The infant had jet black hair and the same emerald eyes as his mother.

The present-day Severus held back tears as he gazed at the photo. He held the picture close to his heart as he fell asleep with one thought in his mind _Nobody is going to hurt my son … nobody._

**A/N: WOW! So for Chapter 1 and 2, I got 6 reviews each. For Chapter 3, I got 11 reviews!! :D That made me SO happy! And you know what a happy author means right? Exactly ... this chapter :) Well, I want to give a special thanks to everybody who reviewed so please be patient. (So for all of you Non-Reviewers, don't you feel left out? You see, if actually _reviewed _then you'd get a special thanks too ... think about it)**

**In chronological order:**

**The Queen of Confusion: Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Like I told you earlier, Severus does know that Harry is his son but just is unsure of how to acknowledge that.**

**ivys** and **kimXandrea:YAY! Fresh meat! lol jk Thanks for the review **

**angelinvestigationsfan: Thanks for the review! As for our dear Severus' past, I think I'm going to make Chapter 5 a memory so keep watching**

**DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan: I did my best to make this one longer. It wasn't as long as I had originally planned but I have to stop now because my mom doesn't fully understand what we do here so shrugs shoulders I hope this one will do **

**fifespice: Thanks for reviewing not only Chapter 3 but Chapter 1 as well. I appreciate the feedback and your thoughts**

**Cielogris: Thank you for the compliment and the review. **

**Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Wow! Everybody here should really thank you because your review made me feel really good and I actually really started to work on this chapter after that. Thank you so much! I look forward to your reviews. They always make me smile and feel good about myself and my story. **

**The Blind Apprentice: Thank you for your review. It also helped me to want to update faster. I hope this was fast enough ... Oh by the way, the button _is_ sexy no matter what you say :)**

**VampElfWitch: YAY! So, I'm happy for the review but where's that next chapter? :) Just kidding. I'm still looking forward to another chapter form you but a review is just as good. Thank you and I hope for another review (and chapter hint hint)**

**Shorty: My loyal reviewer! Thanks a bunch Shorty! I owe you one. As I've said before, I appreciate that you take the time to read my stories and review them ... even with all the crap I put you through smirk i couldn't find another friend like you even if I looked in this universe and the next :D (lol can you tell that I miss you guys?!)**


	5. Requiem For a Dream Part I

**A/N: YAY! I didn't take forever this time. Sorry this chapter is shorter than I originally planned but I just **_**had**_** to leave you guys on a cliffhanger :Just so you know, this chapter and Chapter 6 are one dream. Like I said earlier, I wanted to leave you on a cliffie so I just stopped there but I'm going to continue writing Chaper 6 as soon as I'm done here ... lol so I guess I better go huh? :) Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: Requiem For a Dream **

**The present-day Severus held back tears as he gazed at the photo. He held the picture close to his heart as he fell asleep with one thought in his mind **_**Nobody is going to hurt my son … nobody.**_

_He was in a dark study. One could tell that it was once grand and impressive, but now, it was just in ruins. The blood-red drapes that had once hung majestically over the high windows were shredded and hanging limply as though all of their life had been stolen away. The once polished oak desk that stood in the middle of the room was torn up with chunks ripped out and Severus wondered how it managed to hold itself up. Enormous and hairy spiders made their home in the cobwebs that were in every nook and cranny that you could find. The room itself reminded Severus of a rich man who had lost everything and was living as a bum on the street._

_The man whom Severus stood before was Lord Voldemort himself. His study reflected his personality perfectly and he looked at Severus in such a way that it made the young Death Eater uneasy. The twenty-three year old young man didn't fear his "Lord", but he did fear what he could do. (__**A/N: I just took a stab at his age. I'm not exactly sure about ages for everybody and everything so if I'm wrong, oh well. Deal with it.**__)_

_Voldemort looked at Severus over his glass of wine and smirked evilly. "So Severus, I hear that you have made something of yourself since becoming my loyal follower." Severus knew not to speak and kept his eyes down. "I'm told that you are responsible for the success of the recent raid of a Muggle city. Those pathetic fools panicked when the Ministry's Aurors made an appearance … but not you. You along with a few other of my loyal ones stayed behind as the others fled in cowardice." Sev continued to look at a spot on the ground as Voldemort spoke and held down a grimace as Nagini slid across his feet as she made her way to her Master. She hissed something in his ear and he hissed back, a strange expression on his face._

"_Nagini tells me that you are also responsible for the safe return of one of my Inner Circle … Lucius Malfoy. Is this true?" Severus dared to glance up at the Dark Lord and answered quickly, "Yes, My Lord." Voldemort tilted his head in amusement as Nagini hissed again and continued, _

"_She tells me that if not for you, our dear Lucius would have been killed my that pest, James Potter. Is this true?" Severus knew that id not for him, every songle one of them out there would have been captured and taken in, but he didn't tell this to Voldemort. Instead, he settled on a simple, "I believe so, My Lord."_

_Voldemort pondered something for several minutes and Severus wondered if he was going to be punished for some strange reason. Maybe the Dark Lord didn't like lower lever Death Eaters saving his Inner Circle. Finally, Voldemort said, "Ah yes. I know what to do with you now. There's only one thing that I __can__ do." He raised his wand and the young man prepared himself for the Cruciatus Curse and was surprised when his Lord said, "Come here, Severus, and show me your Mark." _

_Nervously, the young Snape pushed back his sleeve and stepped forward. Baring his Mark to his Master, he held his breath. Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand to his servant's Mark and instantly it began to glow red. _

_The pain hit Severus like a thousand knives stabbing him from all over. As the Mark began to glow a bright green, the pain increased and it felt as though his arm was on fire. It was not until that moment that he cried out in pain. He was determined not to show Voldemort weakness, but he couldn't help it. He could only think of the pain and how the Cruciatus Curse must have been better than that. Voldemort smirked when Severus cried out but was also somewhat impressed that he managed to last that long. When he had done that to Lucius, he had screamed like a woman and had tears in his eyes. Calmly and without making a big deal, Voldemort simply stated_

"_You are now a part of my Inner Circle. The youngest member in fact." Severus was shocked and didn't know what to say or if he was expected to say anything. When Voldemort looked up at him, Severus dropped to his knees and kissed his Lords filthy robes saying "Thank you, My Lord. I am most honored." Voldemort nodded and waved it off. _

"_As a reward, you make take a few days off." He indicated Severus' Mark. "I shall let you know when you are needed again. You are dismissed." Severus bowed his head and left the room. He hadn't had a chance to leave Headquarters since he was seventeen, right after he left Hogwarts; right after he left Lily. _

… _**Lily**__. He had nowhere else to go and thinking of his childhood friend made him realize that he had nobody. He had heard about Lily marrying that Potter and he wasn__'t even sure of he could visit her. He knew that if he visited Lily then he'd have to deal with James and his endless taunting. __**But think about it Sev**__, he thought to himself. __**Is it worth it? Is **__**she**__** worth it? **_

_He weighed the pros and cons in his mind and immediately decided that Lily was worth anything. After making sure that he wasn't being followed, he apparated to Hogwarts. After asking Dumbledore where the Potters lived and explaining what he planned to do, he made his way to see his childhood friend. _

_Along the way, he wondered what she looked like now. It had been a few years since he had seen her last and he knew that both of them had to have changed. He wondered what she would think when she saw him. Would she be happy? Would she be uncomfortable or obligated to play host for a few hours? Would she feel nervous?_

_So many __**What ifs**__ ran through his mind that he hadn't even realized that he had somehow reached her door. He had no memory or getting there or how he did it. Had he apparated? Had he walked? He had no clue. All he knew was that whenever Lily was around or when he thought of her, his mind never worked properly. He always felt as though he were flying and that being in her presence was like standing before Aphrodite herself. _

_He continued to stare at the door. It was scarlet. __**Figures**__, he thought to himself. __**Bloody Gryffindors**__. He smirked as he thought of all of the times he and Lily had lightly bantered about the issue of who was better, Gryffindors or Slytherins. As he thought of this, he heard a melodious laugh drift through the open window to his right that was graciously welcoming in the cool and weary night air._

_Upon hearing this familiar sound, the young Death Eater rapped his knuckles against the door and waited. _

**A/N: Wow! I already have 10 reviews for Chapter 4! Now, normally I thank everybody who reviewed but since this is a really short chapter and I'm still writing the second part, I'm just going to say thanks everybody reviewed and I look forward to more reviews (I live on reviews so if I starve, you'll never finish the story lol). For all you Non-Reviewers, REVIEW!! It's not that hard! Just press the button and say "Hey! I liked it." or "Hey! I don't like it because I have no taste but yet I just have to keep reading"**

**Thanks again! Chapter 6 is coming soon. Sorry for the cliffie; I couldn't help myself! ;D**


	6. Requiem For a Dream Part II

_**A/N: YES! Another chapter is up! **__**And**__** it's probably the longest chapter that I've posted so far. Remember that this chapter is still the same dream as the one in Chapter 5. Also, this chapter is dedicated to VampireElfWitch for making my day so much better today! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Chapter 6: Requiem For a Dream Part II**_

_**Upon hearing this familiar sound, the young Death Eater rapped his knuckles against the door and waited. **_

_After just a few moments, Severus smiled nervously as the door opened to reveal … James. Severus' smile faded instantly. James was smiling and jolly, just as he had always led people to believe. In fact, he didn't look any different. He looked older and had some more muscle to him (due to being an Auror now most likely), but otherwise he still looked the same. _

_The older James Potter looked at his childhood nemesis and stared blankly. "Can I help you?"_

"_You don't remember me?" Severus questioned unbelievingly. This was probably just some stupid game. James shook his head. "Severus. Severus Snape. We went to Hogwarts together." Severus added. James looked awestruck. _

"_Severus? Is it really you?" James looked completely surprised. Severus raised an eyebrow and James burst out, "Yup! That's old Snivelly all right! I'd recognize that eyebrow quirk anywhere!" Severus sneered as James said, "And that sneer too."_

_As James seemingly tried to gain control of himself, Severus rolled his eyes asking himself why he bothered to come here at all. He was just asking himself this for the fourth time when he heard someone approaching and say, "Who's at the door, James?"_

_Severus looked up and a huge grin filled his face. There, standing in the doorway just behind James, stood a smiling Lily. She looked at her manic husband with a curious look on her face then turned to see who caused this sudden hysteria. Her face was completely wiped clean of emotion when she saw who stood on her doorstep. _

_Severus held himself up a little higher as he tried to hide his faltering smile. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he certainly didn't see this coming. Maybe he had expected her to run into his arms and apologize for ever marrying James and that it was him that she really loved. Or maybe he had expected her to be a woman scorned and never want to see him again. Or maybe …._

_Suddenly, she smiled a smile that was bigger than the one he had when he saw her for the first time in years. "SEV!" she yelled out and, pushing James aside, she jumped into Severus' arm, pulling him into a massive bear hug. He held his best friend to him tightly and never wanted to let go. He almost felt like crying. He hadn't realized until that one moment exactly how much he had missed her. This was __definitely__ worth it!_

_She pulled out of the hug slightly. She wasn't as close now but she was still holding him in her arms. She smiled at him in disbelief and asked, _

"_Where have you been all this time? I was worried sick. I haven't seen you and you never even sent a letter. I have every right to be quite upset with you" She mock glared at him as he grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. _

"_Sorry, Lils. I've been busy. And, to be honest," he paused, "To be honest, I wasn't sure how I'd be received." She mussed up his hair and lightly punched him in the shoulder. She used her pastime catch phrase "Fuh get aboud it" with a wink. _

_Sev glanced up to see James staring at him furiously, his hysteria completely vanished. He cleared his throat and when Lily looked at him in annoyance he said, "Uh Lily, Sirius and Remus are still in the living room waiting for us." _

_Lily looked back at the young man who she had welcomed so graciously and said, "Would you like to some in Sev?" He hesitated. James he could handle, but the Marauders minus one he wasn't so sure about. Lily guessed why he was hesitating and gently took him by the hand. "Come on, Severus. James has his friends over and now, I have mine." she whispered. _

_**Lily is worth going through a thousand Cruciatus Curses at one time**__, Severus thought and silently followed Lily and her husband into their home. _

_Once entering the Potter household, the first sight that one would see was an ornate staircase. It wasn't grand but impressive nonetheless. Lily led him through a large opening to the right which led to an occupied living room. Sitting in the lavish but comfortable living room was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both relaxing in a cream-colored sofa to Severus' left. There was another one just like it across from it and between the two couches there was a wooden trestle table. On the far side of the room, directly across from the young man and his hosts, was a modest fireplace._

_Severus turned his attention to the two men sitting in front of him when he heard James say, "Hey look who it is guys! Ol' Snivelly!" He laughed loudly a couple of times with Sirius as Remus rolled his eyes and merely nodded in Severus' direction. Severus had always liked Remus better than the other Marauders. He wouldn't want to be his friend or anything but he was at least somewhat more intelligent then his buddies. _

_Lily fumed when she heard the old "nickname" and immediately came to Severus' defense. "JAMES! Don't call him that! You know I __hate__ that stupid and childish name and always have. We're all adults now so why don't you and Sirius act like it." Turning to Remus she added, "And thank you Remus for not acting as though your still fifteen." (__**A/N: LMAO that part reminds me of Molly Weasley. Did anybody else think of that?**__)_

_Remus responded with a nod, Sirius mumbled an apology, and a thoroughly pissed off gave a sneer that could challenge Severus' own. Lily nodded in acceptance and sat with Severus on the sofa across from the trio of Marauders. _

_After a couple of awkward moments, Lily offered, "How about some Butterbeer?" She looked around the room and after every one of the men quietly consented, she glanced at her husband and said, "James, dear. Would you give me a hand?" She didn't look mad _

_anymore but James still hesitated before agreeing to help his wife with the beverages. _

_The two made their way into the kitchen some ways behind the sofa that Sirius and Remus still sat on, leaving the two Marauders and the young Death Eater alone. After a couple of minutes, Sirius spoke up. _

"_So, __**Severus**__. There's been some rumors floating around." Severus knew exactly what he was talking about and he thought it was smart of Sirius to wait until Lily was absent to interrogate him. However, Severus was always more intelligent and he knew that the Marauders were a part of the Order of the Phoenix, so instead of panicking like any other Death Eater would have done, he merely played stupid._

"_Rumors? What sort of rumors?" Severus pretended not to know and could have won an award for his marvelous act. Sirius, however, was not convinced. _

"_Yes, rumors. Word on the street is that you're a Death Eater. One of Voldemort's faithful ones. Is it true?" Severus suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he pretended to be shocked. "Me?! A Death Eater? Oh Merlin, no! Professor Dumbledore has just been assisting me in earning my Masters in Potions. I've finally reached my goal. In a few days, I'll receive my degree and everything."_

"_But everybody says … " Sirius began before Severus cut him off. "The rumors are exactly that, rumors. Somebody obviously got bored and began spreading fallacious_ _rumors." _

_He also couldn't help adding, "Besides, even if I __**were**__ a Death Eater, why would I tell you? Did you really think that I would admit everything to you and Lupin here with James in the very next room?" Remus hid a smirk as James and Lily finally emerged from the kitchen, holding mugs of Butterbeer. _

_Lily sat next to Severus again and handed him a mug. James sat across the way with his best friends. Lily noticed that Severus was looking at his mug of Butterbeer strangely and hesitantly. She leaned closer to her friend, unaware of her husband's petty jealousy, and whispered, "There's nothing wrong with it. I got it myself. James wasn't anywhere near __it." _

_He smirked, loving the fact that she had known exactly what he was thinking, and replied, "But you don't know the Marauders like I do. You never an tell what they're going to do." She smiled and held out her hand, indicating that he should give her the mug. He did so and she took a drink of the beverage in question. Smiling, she returned his mug and shook her head. "Perfectly fine." _

_Severus glanced in James' direction. He was talking loudly with the other Marauders but was also looking at the pair of friends. Sev took great joy in putting his hand on Lily's shoulder and taking a drink. They smiled at each other. Suddenly, James began to laugh rather loudly at something Sirius had just said. _

"_What's so funny, James?" Lily asked. James looked at her then at Severus and burst out laughing again. "Oh nothing." He said through the laughing. "Sirius was just remembering that time in our fourth year at Hogwarts in Potions class when we had to pair up and make a potion of our choice." He started to laugh again when Sirius continued for his friend. _

"_Of course, the two of you were the best in class and, of course, you had to pair up together and pick the hardest choice. Well, we thought as a sort of payback we would sabotage your potion. Boy, did that blow up in our faces … literally." The three Marauders began to burst out laughing once more. Lily rolled her eyes again and Severus repeated the action. She leaned closer to Severus again and whispered in his ear, "I don't think they've left school yet." He grinned and they continued to whisper in each others' ears, oblivious of the strange look on James' face. _

_Neither of them realized that James was __not__ okay with Severus being in his home and sitting next to __his__ wife. In fact, he found that he was jealous and feeling threatened. All of the Marauders knew that Severus was in love with __his__ Lily and would probably be her husband if he had not … politely brought Severus to reality, __his__ reality. James had wanted Lily for his own ever since he first saw her on the train. He had tried in vain throughout their entire time at Hogwarts to make her his, but was never successful because he knew that deep down, Lily loved that little pest. She always had. _

_When Severus had insulted her in their fifth year, James had tried a different approach and became her friend as well, but she still forgave little Snivelly. _

_In their sixth year, James could tell that she was slowly beginning to be attracted to him and knew that he almost had her. _

_In their seventh year, he had heard that Severus was planning on proposing to __his__ Lily and knew that if he allowed that to happen, he would lose her forever. So he and his best friends made sure that he, James Potter, would be the one to win Lily Evans' heart. _

_In the end, he had succeeded, but now, as he watched the two friends getting closer together and maybe falling more in love, James felt threatened. He knew this and resorted to his past approach to this feeling. _

"_Oh look guys! Just like in school. Little Lily and Snivelly sitting together in the corner, whispering their little secrets." He and Sirius laughed cruelly and Remus pretended to be amused. Immediately, Lily jumped up from her seat, fury dancing in her eyes like fire on a windy night. _

"_JAMES POTTER!" she yelled. He instantly stopped laughing and jumped up from his seat. At first, Severus thought that James was going to try and strike Lily, so he jumped up less that a second after James. Sirius and Remus, not wanting to leave their friend outnumbered, jumped up as well. James' normally soft brown eyes were cold with jealousy and hatred. Lily's hard emerald eyes stared straight into James' eyes. Sirius, Remus, and Severus tensely looked at the couple, ready to jump in should their best friend need them. _

_After several minutes of silence, Sirius cleared his throat. All attention was on him now. Holding up his empty mug, he suggested, "How about a stronger drink?"_

**A/N: So, what did you think? Personally, I think that this chapter was really good, but I'm also a little bias! :D So, review and let me know because (as I've just recently found out) reviews are good for your health and not only do they make **_**me**_** happy, but they make my family happy too! So make my family happy!**

**Also, I didn't thank everybody who reviewed in the last chapter so I should probably do that now for Chapter 4 and 5 reviews.**

**First, to all the of my new victims ... er ... reviewers:**

**Morgaine00000016****: (This answer is for everyone) No, Severus isn't going to tell Harry the truth until his seventh year, but he will slip up and make Harry suspicious.**

**HPfanficFan****: It'll be a while before they actually get along but ****it will happen**** so don't lose hope!**

**Crystal Cove****: Thanks for reviewing and here's your update!**

**GypsyVannerFilly****: Well, he didn't wake up! I know I answered your question, but this is for everyone else. The only people who know about Harry being Severus' son are Dumbledore, Severus, Lily, and James.**

_**KJ**_**: Thanks for the compliment and the review! I'm glad that you're interested. Oh and, by the way, OF COURSE SNAPE ROCKS!! **

**Someone aka Me****: I'm glad you like it and here's more for you.**

**Platongz****: Thanks for not only the review, but the compliment as well.**

**Cielogris****: You gave me a review and I gave you an update. Good deal, right? :)**

**Now, to all of my constant reviewers:**

**VampElfWitch****: A chapter for a chapter? :) I was SO happy when I saw that you reviewed and even more happy when I saw that you updated. I dedicated this chapter to you for making me SUPER happy today! Thanks**

**The Queen of Confusion****: Thanks for the compliment and here's your update! Sorry about the cliffie but I just couldn't help myself (SORRY EVERYBODY). As for Severus seeing James in Harry, it's mainly just his mind playing with him and some concealment/protection charms that were placed on him to protect him from Voldemort (Any resemblance he has to Severus is "hidden")**

**The Blind Apprentice****: Well, like I told you, everybody has their own definition of a "happy" ending so hopefully people like my ending prays for no flames when that time comes :)**

**angelinvestigationsfan****: Well, here I go answering everybody's reviews! :) I also liked Severus' pajama choice. I wasn't sure what our dear Sev would actually wear to bed so I just put him in what **_**I'd**_** like to see him in :**

**DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan****: Unfortunately, even though I gave my own laptop, my mom thinks that I'm being unsocial (one reason for not updating quickly). Thanks for always reviewing!**

**Thanks you guys, new and old! Thanks for you new people for actually reviewing and thanks for all of you persistent reviewers for always telling me what you think. I appreciate it all and look forward to all of your reviews! rushes off to start Chapter 7**


	7. Author

**I know I know! I am so sorry that this isn't a real update but I just wanted to apologize in advance for taking a while to update.**

**I have to take summer school and I have a bunch of other stuff to do so I don't know how long it'll be before I can update again.**

**While I'm writing the next chapter, I just wanted to let everybody know that I have 2 polls up on my profile. If you would participate in these polls, I'd appreciate it. **

**It'll help me out.**

**Thanks to everybody who've reviewed so far! You're the reason I keep writing.**

**Please don't get mad if you have to wait awhile. **

**Believe me ... it will be worth it!!**

**By the way, I'm planning on deleting this "chapter" just as soon as the real Chapter 7 is posted. **

**Here's a quick "Next on Severus Snape ... Jr."**

**- Mauraders, Lily, and Sev go to Hogsmeade**

**- Mauraders get drunk**

**- Lily and Severus go back to the Potter home _alone_ and Maurader-less ;)**

**What will happen? Keep checking for an update and find out!!**


	8. Requiem For a Dream Part III

**A/N: OMG! I am _SO_ sorry for the wait. I start school in a week and I wanted to update something before then. Once again, I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I'll do my best. Important author's note at the end of the chapter ... sorry for any mistakes. Oh, in this chapter Lily has a conversation in her mind and anything in between the - - is the side of Lily that loves Severus. The other part is the side of Lily that is trying to talk herself out of it.**

**Enjoy **

_**Chapter 7: Requiem For a Dream Part III**_

_**After several minutes of silence, Sirius cleared his throat. All attention was on him now. Holding up his empty mug, he suggested, "How about a stronger drink?" **_

_Lily continued to stare at James for a couple more moments before pinching the bridge of her nose and putting on a fake smile. "Ok Sirius. Where would you like to go?"_

_Sirius grinned and replied, "The only place worth going to ... The Three Broomsticks." James quickly put on a smile as well and slapped Sirius on the back a couple times. "Excellent suggestion Sirius! You always did know how to fix these sorts of moments." Sirius grinned cockily and replied, "What can I say?"_

_Lily rolled her eyes. James noticed and walked over to her. "I'm sorry Lily. I was acting inappropriately. Now let's just do what we always do when another hurtle comes flying into our path … kiss and make-up while hoping we make it over." He leaned in to kiss the still furious red head but she turned her head to the side so that James' wet and sloppy kiss landed on her cheek instead of on her luscious lips like he had intended. _

_While still looking away, Lily said darkly, "It's not me that you need to apologize to." James, knowing exactly who she was talking about, looked at Severus with cold eyes and forced himself to say, "Sorry Severus. I shouldn't have spoken out loud." Before Severus could answer, Lily spoke again._

"_Is that __all__ you're sorry for James? Just that __one__ comment. Nothing else?" Everybody knew that Lily wanted her husband to apologize to Severus for what he and his fellow Marauders had done to him at Hogwarts. They also knew that James would never apologize and mean it. James confirmed this knowledge by saying, "Yeah … that's it."_

_Lily was livid, but instead of lashing out like she wanted to, she knew that she would have to do something that would make James furious. She had to admit, she had been wanting to do it ever since they were kids, but never could unless it was out of friendship. She turned to her beloved friend, grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers into his, and said "Come on, Sev" just before apparating away to The Three Broomsticks._

_Sirius and Remus forced James to stay back. They calmed him down, as they always had since they had become his best mates on the school train in their first year. He didn't calm down as well as they would have liked, but it was enough. The trio apparated to The Three Broomsticks and met up with the two who had pissed James off so well. _

_Lily, seeing that James was still fuming after what she called a "Marauder Ego Boost", flashed the trio a triumphant smile and walking into building. Severus followed, making sure that he stayed close to Lily. Severus knew what James was like when he was this infuriated and although he didn't care about what the Marauders might do or say to him, he didn't want any harm to come to Lily. _

_The two best friends walked to a booth and the trio of friends followed. Lily made sure to keep Severus away from James or Sirius and Remus made sure that he was between Lily and his two best friends. Both Severus and Remus knew how the other two Marauders could get when they were mad and both felt protective over Lily for their own reasons. _

_Severus loved Lily. It was as simple as that. He loved her and she was the best friend that was always there to defend him when he needed her. He vowed to be there for her whenever she needed him. _

_For Remus, Lily had always been there to defend him when he was cornered by others and picked on mercilessly. Sure, he had his friends, but Lily had been the first stranger who had defended him without cause. He would always remember their first meeting and his promise to her that he would return the favor. He had been doing so since that moment._

_So now, Severus and James sat on the outsides with Lily, Remus, and Sirius between them. A brunette waitress came over and asked for their order. Before anybody could speak, Sirius said, "Five Firewhiskeys please." The waitress nodded. Lily shot a furious look at Sirius but didn't say anything due to Severus' bold move of grabbing her hand from under the table and giving it a slight squeeze. He hadn't thought anything of it when he did it, but when Lily gave him a surprised look he quickly pulled away, to both of their dismay._

_**What are you doing Lily? **__she asked herself. __**He had his chance and he blew it! Now you're disappointed that he let go of your hand?! What's the matter with you? **_

_**-I don't know. I just … I've always loved him and was heart-broken when he gave me up. James was only second-best. Maybe now …-**_

_**Maybe now what?! You are a married woman! You can't be holding hands with and thinking romantic thoughts about your best friend with your husband sitting on just the other side of the table ….**_

_Lily was pulled from her thoughts when their drinks came. She glanced down at her Firewhiskey and knew that she didn't want it. She glanced at Severus and saw that he had quietly pushed his away as well. The Marauders, however, had already toasted and downed theirs._

_They called the waitress over and ordered another round of drinks. Nobody noticed that Lily and Severus hadn't even tasted their drinks. What James __did__ notice was the looks of love and yearning that Severus kept sending Lily's way and the small smiles that Lily was giving Severus. That was __his__ Lily!! He thought he had gotten rid of Snivellus long ago, but obviously he had been wrong. He took another swig of Firewhiskey and after feeling the familiar burning sensation, he smirked. He knew exactly what to do to remind Lily's little friend about the difference between the two of them._

"_Hey guys! Remember that time in our 5__th__ year … after our O.W.L.S.?" Sirius snickered, knowing exactly what James was doing. "Oh yeah. I remember that day, Prongs." Looking at Severus, Sirius asked, "Are your underpants still that same ugly color, Snivellus?" Lily's eyes flashed furiously, but the Maruaders continued regardless of not receiving an answer. _

_Lily looked up at Severus, begging him with her eyes to forgive her for inviting him to this. He just smiled at her and rolled his eyes at the other men at the table, trying to show her that he could care less about the stupidity of a couple of drunk and immature bullies. _

_The Marauders continued with their reminiscing (even Remus began to join in) and Severus and Lily remained silent, both of them lost in their own thoughts of the past and the future that they had dreamed of. _

_James thought that by keeping silent, Severus was admitting defeat, but in reality, his plan had backfired. All he was really doing was showing Severus how much of an idiot James truly was. __**How could I have ever left Lily with this moron?**__ Severus thought to himself. __**He made me believe that she'd be happier with him, but there was no way that his lovely and intelligent Lily could be happy with this.**_

_Severus was brought back to reality when Lily cleared her throat to receive the attention of her party. When all eyes were on her she said, "I apologize gentlemen, but I believe I'm done for the night." The drunken Marauders groaned as Severus moved to let Lily up. Sev couldn't believe that she was going to leave him here with his old-time enemies, but he also hoped that she had something up her sleeve. And of course, she did._

"_What's the matter?" she asked innocently. "Now we have to take you home," was James' answer. _

"_No, you don't. Last time I checked, I was a grown woman and I think I can apparate home on my own." _

_Sirius rolled his eyes and replied, "But Lily, you know that there are Death Eaters out there. And you said it yourself, you're a grown woman … and not a bad looking one at that."_

_Lily pretended to think about it and sighed, "I suppose you're right and I really don't want to spoil your good time … but I am so very tired." She gave Severus a look that explained everything and he immediately said, "You know, Lils, I can take you home on my way to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore said that he wanted to speak to me anyway so I should probably be heading out." He stood up as Lily stated, "There we go. Sev will escort me home on his way to see the Headmaster and you three can stay here and drink to your hearts desire."_

_She put on a dazzling smile and began to walk out of the building, with Severus following right behind her. It wasn't until they had reached the door did James notice their untouched Firewhiskeys and shout out a last minute affront of "Don't do anything I would do Snivelly!"_

_Severus and Lily rolled their eyes in unison, grinned at each other, and walked out of the building, thrilled that now they might have a chance to discuss what had been on their minds for quite some time._

**A/N: OK so, I had a poll up asking how I should so the past from now on and let's just say that this some of the last of the past that you'll see for awhile. lol so back to future for me :D **

**I have another poll up that is about years 2-5 and how you guys want those done so please check that out!**

**A quick thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 6 and my little note:**

**GypsyVannerFilly: Thank you! I didn't think that the Marauders would be very hard, but I was surprised to find that they actually were! :D It's good to know that they weren't terribly done.**

**Liebe Wolf.Kura Neko: Yup victim ... I mean uh reviewer! I hope you liked this chapter**

**The Queen of Confusion: ****lol You were right! Here's part 3, but sorry no part 4. The rest of what happens in the past won't come until Harry knows the truth**

**angelinvestigationsfan: ****Here's your update! I really enjoy writing the jealous James parts! It was really awkward for Severus, but he'd do anything for Lily.**

**VampireElfWitch: Well, since the two are leaving the Marauders behind they have a little time ... alone. Yeah, that's what I meant. Thanks for the compliment. Now, I gave you another chapter ... where's mine? lol jk I can't wait for your next update though **

**chopperchick123: Yay for being hooked!! Thanks**

**pansytherr88: Well, hopefully, after this chapter it's easier to see that she likes him more than just a friend**

**Someone aka Me: Thanks for the compliment. I hope this chapter was satisfactory.**

**kikyo-killer2.0: Thanks for being so patient! I'm glad that you like the story enough to not stop reading.**

**Sukie-san: Thanks for the review! Yeah I guess it does huh?**

**Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin: Thank you so much! That is so sweet (talk about good timing huh?)**

**DeadlyCreative: lol No she's not, but we don't like James anyway right? XD**

**yaoilover03: Thanks a bunch! lol How couldn't you like it?**

**and**

**vampluv78: Harry doesn't find out for awhile and as for the past, I probably won't do a lot more of that until Harry actually finds out the truth.**

**takes a breath Whew!! That's a lotta reviews! :D Thank you guys so such!! I appreciate it and thank you SO SO SO much!! Love ya! You guys keep me going ... and so do reviews so ...**

**That leaves me to my last subject. Reviews make happy authors and (in my case) full authors because, remember, I'm on a strict review-only diet so please don't make me starve!!**

**... REVIEW!! lol ok gonna go now **


	9. Halloween

**A/N: OK PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I have no real excuse for the wait. The closest thing I have that even resembles an excuse is "story writer's block". I had writer's block at first then I had an inspiration for a Labyrinth story and I got caught up in that. Now that it's almost over, I realized that I **_**really**_** needed to update **_**this**_** story. So here it is. Once again, please don't kill me even though it's been like 7/8 months.**

_**Chapter 8: Halloween**_

_**Nobody is going to hurt my son … nobody.**_

Days passed but nothing had happened. Severus continued to watch Quirrel, but so far, nothing of any importance had occurred. He did notice more peculiarities, like Quirrel talking to himself and muttering while glancing darkly in all directions, but nothing incriminating.

Still, Severus wasn't fooled with the innocent act that Quirrel tried to play. Nor was the rest of the staff, but the only three who knew anything behind the reason to Quirrel's odd behavior were Dumbledore, Minerva, and himself. Both Severus and Minerva had been asked to watch Quirrel, but neither of them spoke to the other about it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Along with playing baby-sitter to Quirrel, Minerva also kept an eye on Potter. She had noticed Professor Snape's attitude towards the boy and was confused, as well as concerned. She knew that young Harry was James and Lily's son and had hoped that knowing he was Lily's son might have softened Severus' heart towards the boy. She had always been a firm believer that love was more powerful than hate, but in Severus' case, she was obviously wrong. However, there were a few times that she had seen him watching Harry with something that looked like pain in his eyes. How she hoped that he would be able to get over his childhood contempt and fulfill his promise to Lily.

She had been relieved to find that even though Severus was being particularly nasty towards the boy, Harry had managed to find a friend in the Weasley boy and looked generally happy. She was delighted at the look on his face when he received his Nimbus Two Thousand. Wood had informed her that Potter was quite talented on a broomstick. She couldn't wait to see him in action.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Severus, however, knew firsthand that Harry's flying was incredible. He had attended every single one of his son's practices and had luckily been able to stay hidden. He'd only been seen once and he'd easily gotten out of that situation.

_Severus Snape was sitting in the Slytherin stands watching his son practice with his team. As he watched his son, he thought of how much it killed him to hear people wish Harry luck with his upcoming Quidditch match. So far, everybody had given James credit for Harry's skill. Severus knew otherwise. While he himself had never been a Quidditch jock like James, he was quite skilled on a broomstick. So was Lily. _

_For James, flying had been a means of fame. For Severus and Lily, flying had been an escape from reality. They used to spend every free afternoon that they had together on broomsticks. He could almost hear her laugh now ……… _

……"_Professor?" a familiar blonde first-year had called out during a Gryffindor practice session, shaking the startled professor out of his reverie. Severus looked in the direction that the voice had come from to see the Malfoy brat and his gorilla squad. _

_Malfoy strutted up to his Head of House and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, sir?" Snape gave Malfoy a dull look and glanced at the Gryffindor team practicing. _

"_Well, isn't it obvious, Mr. Malfoy? There is a rumor that the Gryffindor's have recruited Potter and have become quite good. I thought it would be wise to … observe them … for the benefit of the Slytherin team." That seemed to work. _

_Draco straightened his robes and replied, "That's why we're here. We were asked by Marcus Flint himself to …" he smirked as he looked over at the Gryffindor team (in particular, their newest seeker) then back at his professor "… observe … the Gryffindor team." Severus didn't like the way that Malfoy had looked at his son, but kept his impassive mask in place. He couldn't risk being discovered, especially at this time or by Lucius' son._

_Severus raised his eyebrow. "Really? Well, seeing as I'm already here and was __on time__ to the practice session, I'll remain here for the remainder of their training. I'll leave the rest of our observing, to you three."_

_Draco seemed to think it over then nodded. "Yes, sir." Then, turning towards Crabbe and Goyle, he barked out "Crabbe! Goyle! Let's go!"_

_The trio of young Slytherins walked away and only when he was sure they were gone, Severus let out a sigh of relief. __**Great**__, he thought, __**Now I've got to find somewhere else to watch.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Soon, Halloween came and still nothing had happened that could display any signs of guilt towards Quirrel. Severus sat in his seat during the Halloween feast, staring into space. He knew Quirrel was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what! Then, he heard a laugh echo across the Great Hall and he looked up to his son, smiling his mother's smile, green eyes sparkling. Severus allowed himself a small smile.

Then, simultaneously, Severus realized that Quirrel was nowhere to be seen just as his peer burst into the Great Hall! The students were instantly silent just as the staff became fully alert.

Quirrel reached Albus' chair and slumped over the table. "Troll … in the dungeons … thought you ought to know." Then, the pitiful excuse for a man seemingly collapsed where he stood.

The uproar and panic that followed was something that Severus was all too familiar with. Of course, in the panic that he was used to, a person could literally smell the fear that fueled it. In this case, it was merely an empty panic about a troll that none of these students would probably ever see.

Albus exploded several purple firecrackers from the end of his wand and brought the room to silence.

"Prefects lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" The prefects did as they were told and as the students filed out of the Great Hall Severus caught Dumbledore's eye and Albus nodded to him. Severus knew that the time had come. Quirrel was up to something and it was up to him to head him off on the third floor corridor.

He followed the rest of teachers as they headed to the dungeons behind Dumbledore, but lagged behind until he finally was able to turn in another direction without being noticed.

He walked quickly toward the designated corridor and, although he could have sworn that he had heard someone talking, he found no one.

He reached the third floor and entered the door that led to the trapdoor leading to the stone. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about that insufferable creature that Hagrid called a dog.

He turned around from closing the door only to find three heads staring and growling at him, drool dripping from all three mouths. The dog-thing snarled at him and Severus felt his heart begin to race.

He tried to get out as quickly as he could, but he just wasn't fast enough because as he made his way out the door, the dog got a hold of his leg. Crying out in pain, Severus tried to make the dog release him. It only took a kick in one nose from his other leg to make the thing let go of him.

He crawled out of the small room and slammed the door shut. He laid back, caught his breath, and calmed himself.

Quirrel obviously wasn't in there because if **he** hadn't made it past the cursed dog, then there was no way that Quirrel had. Sure he wasn't as timid as he made himself out to be, but he wasn't that skilled.

Severus had planned to just wait where he was. Not laying down of course, but he figured that he could stand there in the shadows for an hour at least and wait for Quirrel to show up.

He didn't have to wait long. Quirrel turned up not five minutes after Sev's confrontation with the three-headed dog.

"Looking for something, Professor?" Snape asked as he emerged from the shadows.

Quirrel blanched as he saw Severus emerge, but before anything else could be said or done, a loud commotion and screams were heard.

Severus wasn't sure if he should stay and interrogate Quirrel or follow the sounds of the battle and help.

It wasn't too hard of a decision to make. The screams had sounded like they had come from children and a child's life was more important than anything else.

Sev grabbed Quirrel by the scruff of his tunic and pushed him out the door. "We'll finish this discussion later."

The two ran in the direction where the screams had come from. On the way, Minerva joined them and Sev was relieved to know that he could be sure of Quirrel not running back after the Sorcerer's Stone.

Severus thought, _Quirrel knows that he can't get to the Stone now. If he left, Minerva would be suspicious and she wasn't someone that you wanted to be suspicious of you._

Sev followed Minerva into the girls' bathroom with Quirrel right behind him. Severus had seen a lot of sights in his life, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw at all!

There, seemingly unharmed, was his son standing next to his Weasley friend and on the ground was an unconscious, full-grown, twelve-foot, mountain troll. In the corner stood a very shaken up Ms. Granger.

Quirrel came in, took one look at the unconscious troll, whimpered, and sat on a nearby toilet, clutching his heart. Severus discreetly rolled his eyes then turned to examine the troll. He bent over the creature and ascertained that it was indeed unconscious as Minerva scolded the three first-years.

Then, he turned to his son and gave him a scolding look and as Harry looked down at the floor, Sev almost forgot that Harry didn't know the truth.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me," the Granger girl had cried out in defense of the boys.

All three teachers looked at her in amazement. She was obviously lying. He could see right through her, but Minerva believed every word that the girl was saying. She even rewarded the boys for "luck" while taking away only five points from Granger. Oh, if only everyone knew the truth about his life and his son, then he would insist that the punishment be worse than just five points. A lesson needed to be taught. The rules were not made to be broken. Or at least, as often as James and the other Marauders had broken them. Severus didn't want his son to be anything like those people.

He watched the two of them leave the bathroom and he waited until Minerva walked away with Quirrel. Severus knew that now that Minerva had a hold of the other professor, he couldn't leave.

Severus made his way to the Headmaster's office. Of course, Albus wasn't there yet, so Sev amused himself by chatting with Fawkes. He was just feeding the phoenix a treat as Albus walked into the room.

Wasting no time whatsoever, Dumbledore asked, "Did he go to the third floor?" Severus nodded and replied, "Yes Headmaster. However, I was not able to interrogate him at all because the ruckus made by the children's battle with the mountain troll reached us."

"Ah yes. Young Harry, Ron, and Hermione's troll adventure. How did you take it? Are you alright?"

Severus looked away for a second, then decided that he could open up to Dumbledore, at least this once. "Honestly, sir, I was scared out of my mind. When I was that troll unconscious on the ground, I was torn between wanting to shake the boy and demanding to know what made him think he could take on a fully grown mountain troll, hold him close to me and never let him go, or give him a gentle slap on the back and tell him how proud I was that he had actually succeeded in bringing down the troll."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I too was impressed with their performance. Those three will be a force to be reckoned with for sure." Severus allowed himself to smile for a brief second before letting it disappear again.

Dumbledore continued, "I'm proud of you too, Severus. You immediately looked to me for instruction and followed them flawlessly." He glanced down at Severus' injured leg and added, "Well, _**almost**_ flawlessly. You should get that looked at by Madame Pomfrey."

Severus shook his head. "No. Poppy always wants to know what happened and every other bloody detail. I'd rather not even attempt to explain the fact that I was attacked by a three-headed dog. I will take care of it though."

Dumbledore really wished that Severus would just have it looked at, but he knew that the young man had made up his mind and there was no way that he could change it.

"Then, if there's nothing else, you may leave Severus."

Sev nodded and made his way out the door, limping the entire way. _Oh yes, _he thought, _those three will be a force to reckon with indeed._

**A/N: So, was that good? Please tell me what you thought. I'm not entirely sure if it's acceptable or not. I'm still trying to get back into the "Harry Potter groove" for this story.**

**I would love it if you would review this for me and please feel free to yell at me all you want for being ridiculously late. I deserve it.**

**I can't make any promises for the next update, but it most definitely shouldn't be another 7/8 month long wait.**


	10. The Mouths and Quidditch

_**Chapter 9: The Mouths and Quidditch**_

Finally, the Saturday that they had all been waiting for had arrived. Harry's very first Quidditch match. Severus was extremely excited about it, but at the moment, he was irritated and highly dangerous.

He had finally spotted Quirrel and was trying to catch up to the evasive man, but his damn leg was still wonky and slowed him down quite a bit. Just then, the other professor must have realized that he was being followed because he sped up and disappeared into a crowd of passing students heading outside.

Severus followed only to find that Quirrel had successfully gotten away. He growled under his breath and was about to turn around when he noticed a certain group of three Gryffindor first years that had exceptionally guilty looks on their faces.

When he reached them, he meant to ask Harry, at least somewhat nicely, about the book he was holding. Instead, it gruffly came out, "What's that you've got there, Potter?" Harry showed him the book and Severus saw that it was _Quidditch Through the Ages._

Although Severus wanted to have a nice conversation with his son all about this wonderful book (which he had read himself), he noticed Quirrel returning to the building and knew that he had to end this quickly. He thought of something quickly and what happened next made Sev feel terrible.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." He took the book and turned in the direction where he had seen Quirrel disappear to. _Merlin, Sev! _he thought, _Is it really __that__ difficult to say something nice to the boy?!_

"Oh, shut up," he mumbled to himself, earning a couple strange looks sent his way from some passerbyers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Unfortunately for the Potions Master, Quirrel was nowhere to be found that night. So, Severus had thought that maybe the DADA professor had gone after the Stone again.

After reaching the third floor, Severus thought he heard some sort of noise behind the door that didn't sound like the huge dog creature at all. _Maybe that's him, _he thought. And like a fool, he entered the room to find what he hoped was Quirrel.

However, Quirrel had outsmarted him for once and as soon as Severus entered the small room, Quirrel somehow quickly slipped past him and pushed him into the monster, leading to the awakening of The Mouths (the name that came to Severus' mind every time he thought of the monstrosity).

He cried out and tried to limp out, but Quirrel shut the door in his face, slowing him down even more.

And of course, the dog just couldn't help itself … could it? No. It couldn't. Once again, it bit into his leg.

Severus felt as if his leg was on fire. It was the already injured leg that the beast had chosen to gnaw on and now it would be hurt even more. The middle dog (the one with Sev's leg in its mouth) raised its head up, taking Severus with it.

The man desperately tried to get away but it was hard to concentrate when his leg was in pain and he was dangling in the air trying to fend off the other two heads.

Thankfully, a successful "Petrificus Totalus" worked and Severus fell to the floor. He crawled out of the room and slammed the door shut. He was trying to calm himself when Argus Filch ran into the room, looking for the trespasser. "Who's there?" he called out.

Although Argus was a bit annoying and shallow, he wasn't as stupid as the students thought and Severus knew that he could trust him. "It's me, Argus. Severus."

Filch ran to the professor's side and said, "Here, Professor. Let me help you." Severus nodded his thanks and allowed Argus to half carry him to the staff room.

"I'll fetch the bandages," Argus stated and had returned with them only a few moments later.

Severus groaned and said, "Blasted thing! How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?!"

Before Filch could answer, they both heard a noise and looked towards the door. There, trying to quietly close the door, was Harry.

"POTTER!" Severus cried out and he quickly dropped his robes to hide his wound.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back," the boy asked softly. Severus was furious … not so much at Harry, but at his entire day in general and he couldn't help that his mind was automatically using him as an outlet for his anger. "GET OUT! OUT!"

After he left the room, Filch continued to face the door and shook his head, "Damn Potter! Thinking that he can gallivant throughout the school any way he wants, demanding attention wherever he goes. Oh well. Guess it can't be helped." Then he directly addressed Severus, "Well, must be going Professor. Hafta keep patrolling the halls."

Severus wanted to defend Harry. He wanted to tell Argus that Harry wasn't a bad kid, not at all. But he had to keep his cover and settled with nodding his head in acceptance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Severus waited until everybody was at breakfast and he snuck into Gryffindor Tower. He walked briskly into Harry's dormitory and placed _Quidditch Through the Ages_ on young Harry's bedside table. He scrawled a quick note in Dumbledore's writing saying:

_Harry, _

_I spoke with Professor Snape and have convinced him to return your book. Enjoy!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Satisfied, Severus hurried towards the Quidditch field to watch his son's very first match. How he wished that Lily could be there with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Severus sat in his seat and didn't fail to notice that Professor Quirrel was sitting behind him. He had hoped that Quirrel wouldn't show up so that he could actually enjoy Harry's game, but … of course not.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the match began.

Severus couldn't believe it. For the first time in a long while, he felt happy. His little boy was playing in his very first Quidditch match and when he smiled and waved at Dumbledore, Severus allowed himself to smile a little, pretending that a son was greeting his father.

Severus actually found himself chuckling at some of Lee Jordan's comments about the game and the players. He also had to stop himself from cheering when Gryffindor scored and had felt a sense of pride when he witnessed Harry completed a couple flawless loop-the-loops. There was no way that Severus could do one of those now, but when they were young, it was always funny to startle Lily when he performed a few. She always claimed that he would break his neck someday.

"Wait a moment. Was that the Snitch?" was suddenly heard throughout the stadium and the excitement could be felt everywhere as Harry and Terence Higgins hurtled after the little gold ball.

Then, the devious Marcus Flint blocked Harry and Severus found himself standing with a few other teachers to protest the cheating. Then, remembering himself, he quickly sat down and tried to look annoyed at the idea of one his students cheating.

After a penalty shot, the game continued with Gryffindor in possession. Severus decided that he definitely needed to control himself a bit more.

That's when Severus realized that a multitude number of people were pointing at something in the sky. He blanched when he realized that Harry was dangling from his broomstick as it continued trying to buck him off.

He heard a slight muttering behind him and immediately knew why Quirrel had attended the match. Well, there was no way that he was going to let anyone hurt his family. He began to mutter his own counter-curse, praying to whoever was listening that it would keep his son safe.

For some reason, Severus felt the strength of the Dark magic lessen. Then, his injured leg felt like it was burning … really burning. He cried out and jumped up, looking down at where he had felt the sudden burst of pain.

Deciding to ignore whatever had caused the incident, he looked back at Harry and saw that he had climbed back on his broom and was now hurtling towards the ground entirely by his own free will. Severus was concerned as it looked like the boy was going to be sick. He didn't blame him of course. He would be surprised if anybody would be okay after something like that at his age.

Then Harry coughed and "I've got the Snitch" could be heard echoing around.

Gryffindor won by 170 points to Slytherin's 60.

Severus was happy that his son had won his first match … even if it was against his own House.

He was heading towards the Headmaster's office when he heard someone call after him. He turned to find Minerva smirking at him.

"Haha Mr. Severus Snape! No more gloating for you. Slytherin finally lost a Quidditch match." She definitely seemed very happy and Severus didn't want to ruin it for her in any way, but if he didn't say something, then she would be suspicious and question him. He didn't feel like being interrogated just then

"A minor setback, Minerva. Gryffindor got lucky," he retorted.

She merely smiled. "I highly doubt it, Severus. I think Mr. Potter is a definite asset to the team. You better tell your team to watch themselves."

Severus half-smiled and nodded his head towards her, "Only if you do the same for yours."

She nodded her head in return and headed for Gryffindor Tower, probably to congratulate the team once more.

Severus enjoyed the banters that he had with Minerva. They were rare and happened only in private, but he enjoyed them nonetheless.

When he reached the Headmaster's office, he found Dumbledore expecting him.

"I'm assuming that you know who was jinxing young Harry's broom stick, Severus?" Albus questioned even though he knew that he was right.

Severus curtly nodded and sat in the chair across from Dumbledore's desk. "It was Quirrel, Headmaster. I was able to say my own counter-curse, but I don't know if that is what saved him."

The blue eyes twinkled with mischief behind the crescent moon spectacles. Severus added, "But you do?"

Albus pretended to be confused, "I have no idea. I mean to say, I may or may not have seen Ms. Granger briskly walking away from the scene of the crime. I'm getting older, as you know Severus, and I could have been hallucinating."

Severus chuckled and quietly said, "Although I believe that they are under the impression that I am to blame for the incident, I am glad to know that he has found such trustworthy and loyal friends."

"I agree," Dumbledore stated and continued, "There is nothing more that we can do with this Quirrel business, I'm afraid. Continue to watch him, Severus, and keep a specially close eye when Harry is around. I think that this is further evidence to support our theory that Lord Voldemort is indeed attempting to return."

Severus looked determined to say the least and nodded once more. Dumbledore motioned towards the door and said to the Potions Master, "You are dismissed, Severus."

Then he added, "And please, try to get some sleep. You look terrible" as Severus walked out the door.

The man allowed himself half-smirk of amusement as he made his way to his chambers, thinking about the best way to catch Quirrel and find out for sure what was going on.

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, but at least it wasn't another 7/8 months right? *hopes that works* **

**Once again, I have no real explanation besides pure laziness. I'm ashamed of myself. First, I couldn't think of how to make Snape not look so bad when the POV in The Sorceror's Stone makes him look like a bad guy. Then I was too lazy to really think about it so I worked on bothersome summer homework instead since writing wasn't really an escape like it normally is.**

**And now I'm rambling. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, please leave me a review. I love them and reading the ones from the last chapter helped give me the will to write out this one. **

**Hope you liked it! See you next update!!  
**


	11. Harry, I Am Your Father

**Chapter 10: Harry, I Am Your Father  
**

Eventually December came around again and Christmastime came with it. Severus half-wondered if this year would be any different than the years before it. He doubted it. True this year Harry was around just as he had always dreamed, but the boy despised him. Not that he could blame him, of course. Harry had done nothing to provoke any kind of malicious behavior from the Potions Master and yet Severus continued to treat him ruthlessly. He didn't even think that he could give the boy a present without raising suspicion. It killed him to know that his son was above him, relaxing in Gryffindor tower with his friends completely unaware that his only family was below him.

It especially pained him when Draco felt the need to open his mouth yet again. All of the Slytherins had a difficult time accepting their loss, but the young Malfoy seemed to take it especially hard. Because of this, Draco felt the need to first compare Harry to a wide-mouthed tree frog for a week, and when that didn't work he settled for loudly stating in the middle of a Potions class, "I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." It took everything Severus had to not grab Draco and throw him out of his classroom before taking Harry into his arms and insisting that he was very much wanted. But then Severus looked at Harry and saw that he had an almost impish grin on his face like he knew something Draco didn't, and once again Severus saw a flash of James. He shuddered and looked away.

He still didn't know why he saw James instead of himself or Lily. Perhaps it was because everybody who knew James insisted that Harry looked like him. Or maybe Severus was too afraid to see himself in Harry, the "Boy Who Lived" and still had a great destiny ahead of himself? Or even still, maybe it was because deep down Severus didn't think that he deserved a wonderful child such as Harry? This was what Severus was pondering throughout class and afterward as he followed the students up the stairs and out of the dungeons. Just as he reached the top he witnessed Ron Weasley lunging for Draco.

"WEASLEY!" he automatically scolded, but Hagrid was there and quickly jumped to the ginger's defense.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape. Malfoy was insultin' his family."

Of course, now Severus felt slightly stupid, but of course he couldn't let on that he felt any sort of guilt for his wrongdoing so he retorted, "Be that was it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules. Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

At this he turned to walk away and had not gotten very far when he heard Weasley say something and his son answer, "I hate them both, Malfoy and Snape."

Severus' step faltered, but he forced himself to quickly recover even though he could feel his heart breaking. _You need to fix this Severus, _he told himself. _You need to fix your relationship with your son now before it's too late._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At roughly nine o'clock at night on Christmas Eve, Severus found himself in Dumbledore's office sitting across from the Headmaster. Apparently the Headmaster had something important to discuss. Sev hoped it had something to do with Quirrel because so far he had nothing except suspicious behavior.

"I've asked you to come here this morning, Severus, because I have something I must discuss with you. I must also ask your permission to give something to Harry."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, completely befuddled. "I don't understand".

Dumbledore nodded and reached into a drawer, pulling out a small package. He unwrapped it and revealed something that blew Severus' mind. The Potions Master's eyes grew large with wonder. "I had no idea that these truly existed."

The Headmaster had unwrapped an invisibility cloak.

"Albus, where did you find this? Who gave it to you?"

Dumbledore looked grim for a brief second before answering, "James Potter."

The wonder on Severus' face was instantly replaced with hatred. "How? When? What does this have to do with anything? Why … "

Dumbledore put up his hand to cease Severus' seemingly endless questions. "A few weeks before he died, James came to me with this. It's been in his family for generations. It seems that he came to love Harry as if he was his own son and he feared that one way or another, he would not be able or would not be permitted to give this to the boy. He asked me to keep it until I felt he was ready and then to find a way to give it to him if I could. However, I would not feel right giving this gift to Harry without his true father's permission."

Here he paused and gave Severus a chance to think. The pained look on Severus' face puzzled Dumbledore. Suddenly, Severus half kicked the desk in front of him with a "Damn!" before running a hand through his hair.

"I sense that there is more to this than I originally thought," Dumbledore stated.

Severus looked at his friend and knew that if he didn't tell him, then Albus would either persistently question him about it or guess it on his own.

Severus took a breath, looked down, and said softly, "You have my permission to give Harry the cloak. He's more James' son than mine anyway."

Dumbledore was instantly alarmed. "Explain yourself, son."

Severus sharply looked back up at Dumbledore. He only called him "son" when he was most concerned about him so Severus began to explain. "It's just that every time I look at him, I see James. Everything about him reminds me of James. Except for his eyes. I've only seen them once since the beginning of term, but those are definitely Lily's eyes. I see nothing of myself in him. I do not know why."

Surprisingly, Dumbledore began to chuckle sadly.

Severus defensively asked, "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

Dumbledore stood up and walked around the desk to kneel by Severus. He took the man's face in his hands as if he were a child and he said, "You foolish boy. Although you are a grown man, you still allow James to control you. The next time you see the boy, see him as SJ as Lily called him. See him as Severus Jr. instead of James Potter's son Harry. If you do that, you will see only what you and Lily created. He is more like you than you wish to believe, Severus," Dumbledore released Severus' face, stood up, and continued, "I would tell you every way he is just like you, but I think you need to see those qualities yourself."

Albus walked to the door and opened it, allowing somebody inside. Severus turned around to see Minerva holding treats and bearing a smile. She placed an assortment of goodies ranging from butterbeer, Christmas fudge, and other sorts of delicious tidbits on Albus' desk and explained, "We know you are, by nature, not a social creature, Severus, so Albus and I decided to have our own small Christmas party with you."

Severus smiled genuinely and accepted a butterbeer that his colleague offered him. The trio of friends clinked their bottles together and didn't retire until nearly one in the morning at which time Minerva insisted that she get some sleep. Severus made to follow her lead and head off to bed, but then a thought struck him. He had noticed Harry playing wizard's chess with Weasley and observed that he was using a borrowed set. Without really thinking about it, Severus had gone out and bought Harry a new set, but now he had no idea how he could give it to him. Before leaving his old friend that night, he left the set with him and was guaranteed that the young lad would receive it and never be the wiser as to who had given it to him. The image of happiness on his son's face when he received his presents was what he fell asleep to that night, giving him dreams of sharing Christmas with his lovely wife and young son.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Severus! I would not be telling you this if it weren't for the best. You must listen to me! The best thing you can do for your son right now is to tell him the truth. You must tell the truth about his family."

It was three days after Christmas Day and Severus found himself sitting in the Headmaster's office again. Dumbledore had been trying to convince him to tell Harry the truth for the past hour, but Severus was completely against it. Not only did he not want to risk endangering Harry, but he was also terrified of opening himself up to someone again.

However, it seemed that no matter how much Severus tried to protest Dumbledore would not change his mind.

"Albus, it could put Harry in danger," Severus started before Dumbledore interrupted with, "Codswallop! And his name is Severus or SJ. You should probably start thinking of him as such."

Severus turned his face away, trying not to reveal what he was truly thinking. Albus seemed to have guessed anyway though because his face softened and he put a hand on Severus' right shoulder.

"He found the Mirror of Erised, Severus. He saw who he believes is his family. He saw Lily and James along with the entire Potter family. It would do him well to know that he has family left. He has his father."

Severus stood up and said, "I'll think about it. You have to give me some time."

Dumbledore nodded and with that, Severus left the Headmaster's office to go for a walk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After what felt like a lifetime, Severus finally decided to tell his son the truth. He even started referring to him as SJ in his mind.

It had helped a great deal when he began to look for signs of himself and Lily in the boy. He realized that Harry was tall and lanky like he used to be rather than tall and muscular like James had been. He also noticed that he had Lily's smile and soft features. Also, when looked at closely, you could see that he possessed Severus' nose and that his hair was not brown like James' as everyone said. In fact, it was jet black like Severus'. After seeing these similarities, it was easier to think about the idea of Harry being SJ.

Severus just needed to find the right moment to tell him. He continuously tried to get the boy alone on multiple occasions, but it seemed that he was never alone (or at least not for very long). Perhaps after the Quidditch game. Severus had already asked Dumbledore to allow him to referee the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game in the hopes that he could protect him better if Quirrel tried to kill him again. Maybe afterward he could get him alone on the pretenses of talking about the game. Or he could always give him a detention and tell him there. No, that wouldn't work. After the game it would be then.

_Oh Merlin, I hope this works,_ he thought to himself as he changed into his referee outfit, also thinking that he looked ridiculous.

Before the game, he searched the stands for Quirrel from the field. He hoped that he wouldn't come so he could enjoy his son's game, but he had no such luck. Quirrel was sitting in the same spot as last time, but thankfully Dumbledore was sitting right next to him. Severus allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Quirrel would do nothing as long as Albus was around. With that new feeling of being able to breathe without stress, Severus mounted his broomstick and flew to his position as the Quidditch players flew to theirs.

Severus found that he had a hard time refereeing. He hadn't even touched a broomstick since Lily had died. He had forgotten how carefree it used to make him feel. But of course, more bloody Gryffindors had to ruin his moment. One of the Weasley twins hit a bludger at him which he nearly dodged, therefore he gave Hufflepuff a penalty. Then no sooner had the Hufflepuffs gotten through that penalty than another bludger barely missed his head. He didn't have to see who it was to know for sure though. Another penalty shot for Hufflepuff. And then finally, Severus was sure that the Gryffindors were out to kill him because soon enough something scarlet rushed past him and he barely stayed on his broom. Before he knew it, the Gryffindors had won the match.

As he touched the ground, he noticed that Dumbledore was heading his way. He made it look as though the two men were talking about the match when in reality, Albus was unintentionally ruining Severus' plan of telling his son the truth.

"Severus, follow Quirrel. He's up to something. I can feel it. He is far too anxious for my liking. Go now!"

Severus took the black cloak that Dumbledore was discreetly passing to him and nodded. Dumbledore took this opportunity to go to Harry/SJ and congratulate him about his well-played game. The same thing Severus himself had wanted to do. He spat angrily on the ground and disappeared into the shadows to follow his peer.

He had gone through what was almost a wild-goose chase trying to track down Quirrel and get him alone. After about an hour, he finally found him and insisted that they meet somewhere in private … the Forbidden Forest, of course. Severus decided it was time to talk to his fellow teacher.

In the forest, Quirrel foolishly tried to flee, but Severus grabbed a hold of his cloak. That's when the stuttering started.

"I really d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus."

Severus sneered. "Oh, I thought we'd keep this private. Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all." Severus gave Quirrel a warning look and released his cloak.

Quirrel looked utterly shocked and tried to protest when Severus interrupted him. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" He had to know how much Quirrel knew about the protections guarding the stone. He couldn't let him get to it and bring the Dark Lord back.

"B-b-but Severus, I …" Quirrel stammered out.

Severus rolled his eyes at Quirrel's attempt at stupidity. "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel." He took a menacing step forward.

Again, Quirrel tried to play stupid. "I-I don't know what you …"

Severus couldn't handle this much longer. "You know perfectly well what I mean." At this point, Severus thought he heard something above them, but assumed it was an animal of sort. Quirrel took advantage of the Potions Master's distraction and reached for his wand. Severus yanked his hand away from his inner pocket and warned, "I dare you to try getting rid of me with your little bit of hocus pocus." Severus paused and then mocked Quirrel with an, "I'm waiting."

Quirrel gulped and once again started with the "B-But I d-d-don't …"

Severus sighed inaudibly and said, "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decide where your loyalties lie." He threw the hood of his cloak back over his head, turned on his heel, and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Finally, the right time presented itself. Severus had found the Harry walking in the corridor on his own one evening and took advantage.

"Potter," Severus called even though it pained him to continue to call his son by that name.

The boy cautiously approached him and answered, "Yes, Professor?"

Severus looked around and then said, "We need to talk." With that, he led Harry to his office.

Now that he finally had Harry sitting across from him, Severus found he was reluctant to say anything.

Finally, he took a breath and said, "Harry, not everything you have been told about your life is correct. Yes, you are the Boy Who Lived and Lily was your mother, but James Potter was not your father."

The look on Harry's face was unrecognizable. "Then who is? Enlighten me."

Severus looked right into the emerald green eyes that his son had inherited from his mother and replied, "I am."

**A/N: I know! I'm the worst person who ever lived! :( 2 years since my last update DX I always promised myself that I would never become one of those authors. I suppose the only thing that can redeem me is the fact that I came back. Well, feel free to yell at me all you want. I completely deserve it. But no matter if you plan on yelling at me or praising me, PLEASE review. Those inspire me so much and it was actually my last 2 recent reviews that made me want to start writing again (along with watching The Deathly Hallows part 2). I plan on finishing the rest of the Sorcerer's Stone in the next chapter then from there doing the other books (til 5 mostly. Only using parts of 6) in one or two chapters.**

**Oh and I know the title is dorky lol I just pulled an all nighter therefore I am loopy lol Review to the loopy author! :D  
**


	12. HP or SJ

**Chapter 11: HP or SJ**

_**Finally, he took a breath and said, "Harry, not everything you have been told about your life is correct. Yes, you are the Boy Who Lived and Lily was your mother, but Harry Potter is not your name and James was not your father."**_

_**The look on Harry's face was unrecognizable. "Then who is? Enlighten me."**_

_**Severus looked right into the emerald green eyes that his son had inherited from his mother and replied, "I am."**_

Harry turned pale white and he instantly tensed. Severus resisted the urge to tap his foot with anxiety as he waited for an answer or response. He hoped with every fiber of his being and prayed to anyone who was listening that his son would accept him. However, Severus had only had that kind of luck once.

"You're lying," Harry said so quietly that Severus didn't hear what he said. "Pardon?"

Harry looked him and screamed, "You're lying! James Potter was and still is my father! You're just jealous that he was a great man who everybody liked and you have no one! You're not my father and you never will be! I hate you! It should have been you who died so I could at least have him!"

After having his say, Harry stood up and stormed out of the room. He never heard Severus say quietly, "You have no idea how true that is, Harry. I should be the one who died."

Feeling numb and not being able to fully accept Harry's reaction, Severus somehow made it into his bed without realizing how he made it from one place to another. Still feeling blank and emotionless, Severus fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and he was hit with another memory dream.

_Voldemort had just given him three days off to reward him for another act of loyalty. Severus preferred to not think about what he had done to deserve this and chose to instead focus on being able to see his wife and child for a few days. He reached James Potter's house and instead of cringing with the thought of his former bully, he beamed with the thought of his family. _

_He unlocked the door with the key that James had reluctantly given him under orders from Dumbledore and quietly stepped inside. As soon as he walked in, he heard what he should have from outside._

"_What do you mean you changed the Secret Keeper? We made Sirius Secret Keeper for a REASON, James! The Dark Lord needs to believe that you and I are married and that SJ is YOUR son! If someone else is Secret Keeper, then he won't believe it. Who did you choose anyway?"_

"_The Dark Lord? Merlin, you're turning into Snivelly! Is he going to make you a Death Eater too?"_

_A slap was heard. "Do NOT call him that, James! And even if I was making that choice, it wouldn't be any of your business. Besides …"_

_Severus decided to step in before the fight got worse. He cleared his throat and said, "Am I interrupting something?"_

_Lily spun around, her green eyes already sparkling with delight at just the sound of his voice. She smiled the smile she only gave to him and whispered, "Sev." He grinned as she jumped into his open arms and kissed him passionately. They hadn't seen each other in nearly two months. Voldemort had been keeping Severus very busy and he couldn't get away. Now all that existed for them was their kiss and being together. James made a rude comment, but when he received no answer, he walked into the kitchen. Soon after, they pulled apart for air and Severus put his forehead against Lily's, who whispered, "I missed you so much, Sev."_

_However, Severus didn't get the chance to answer because SJ began to cry upstairs. Severus looked up where the crying was coming from, back down to Lily, and then he grasped Lily's hand as he led her to the nursery. _

_Once inside, he released Lily's hand and approached his son, who immediately stopped crying when he saw his dad. "Da!" he cried out._

_Severus beamed and held his son. "Oh SJ! How I've missed you!" Severus held his baby close to him and wondered how he ever found the strength to leave him. After about half an hour, SJ had fallen asleep and Sev put him back in his crib. Lily and Sev then went into their bedroom to take a bath and relax on the bed. Severus hated that they had to stay in James' house when he had his own place, but it was too closely watched so he had to stay put. At some point (he couldn't remember when), Lily had started kissing him and touching him. He rolled them over so that he was on top of her. She pulled him in for a long kiss then whispered in his ear, "Make love to me, Severus Snape."_

_Severus smirked and began to take off his clothes. "With pleasure, Lily Snape."_

Then of course, as his dreams always did, it skipped past the good and went right to the bad.

_The next evening, after Severus had been able to spend an entire day with his family, the Dark Lord called upon him early. As much as it killed him to leave, he knew he had to so with a kiss and a hug Severus put on his hooded cloak, and left. He looked back to see Lily with a sad smile, waving goodbye with SJ in her arms. Little did he know, this would be the last time he ever saw her alive. _

_Then suddenly, everything went black and Severus could only feel his own panic. A flash of green and a scream was what woke him up._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry had returned to his rooms after the shock he was given. Ron and Hermione had, of course, called out to him. They had been worried about him seeing as how he was supposed to join them right away and it had been quite some time. They became even more concerned when he half-heartedly waved at them before heading towards the boys' dormitories. Harry couldn't stop thinking about what he had been told. He absent-mindedly changed into his pajamas, got into bed, and closed the surrounding curtains.

His father wasn't dead. In fact, he was a villain. He was the villain of this story. He was helping Voldemort and he was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry couldn't believe it.

But at the same time, he had so many different questions. He wanted to know the true story of everything that happened. Why was it popular belief that James was his father? If his father was alive all of these years, why did he have to live his life in torment with the Dursleys? Did Snape just not care about him? Did he not know where he was? Was he taken from him?

Harry knew that he probably reacted harshly toward Snape, but he wasn't about to admit that. Snape was the bad guy and father or not, and Harry was determined to stop him. He pushed everything Snape told him out of his mind and decided to pretend that it had never happened. James Potter was his father and nobody would tell him differently.

With his decision made, Harry turned over in bed and tried to go to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As time continued to pass, Severus felt more irritable than ever. His son didn't want anything to do with him and the looks that were continuously sent his way confirmed the sentiments expressed the night Harry was told the truth.

He knew that he had become more of a snarky bastard since their encounter, but he couldn't help himself. It was easier to feel anger and hatred than the pain that had seized Severus' heart and refused to let go, instead squeezing harder every time Harry was within Severus' sights.

However, regardless of the emotions overtaking the Potions Master, Severus continued to protect Harry by keeping an eye on Quirrel. To Sev's displeasure, said man had recently developed a talent for disappearing without a trace, leading Severus on many wild goose chases that only increased his frustration.

Not that it mattered much anyway seeing as how Dumbledore already figured out what he was after. Apparently Albus believed that his goal was to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. He already called together the heads of the four houses to help him to protect the stone. Each professor had about a week to think of something worthy of protecting the stone and the time had now come to put the defenses up.

Severus was second to last to arrive to the room on the third floor, being mere seconds in front of Filius. It seemed that every person with the exception of Albus and Severus had a bag of some sort, more than likely carrying their challenge. From there, Albus led them past the damned three-headed dog and through a large tunnel. When they reached what seemed to be almost the end, Albus turned to the dark-haired man and said, "Severus, I believe your challenge should go here."

Severus curtly nodded, accepting Albus' judgement, and he quickly set up his Potions riddle. Minerva had a small smirk, seeming to like Severus' choice in challenge.

Slowly, they made their way back through the tunnel as every so often Albus would tell a certain professor to place their challenge. Severus was most impressed with Minerva's chess challenge. He actually had to resist the urge to play with it.

When everyone was safely past Fluffy once more, Minerva asked the question that everybody was thinking.

"Albus, if the impenetrable dog was already guarding the stone, then why have all of us also place a charm? Surely the stone is in no danger."

Albus' blue eyes twinkled at Minerva, knowing that she was in fool and that she knew why he was doing what he was. He answered nonetheless.

"I have reason to believe, Minerva, that the stone is indeed in danger. I do not wish to start pointing fingers, but I do feel that the stone deserves every sort of protection imaginable."

The four professors nodded and accepted Dumbledore's answer before they were dismissed and they all began to walk away. It was then that Severus overheard Minerva telling the Headmaster, "Although I believe the stone must indeed be protected, I think we should also be keeping a closer eye on our students. Potter as well as a number of other students were all found out of bed just the other night. Potter had apparently convinced Mr. Malfoy that he had a dragon."

With a laugh, Minerva nodded her goodbye to Albus and Severus (the only two professors left behind) and she left to patrol once more before returning to her chambers.

Severus and Albus shared a look before Albus finally asked Severus the question he desperately didn't want to answer. "Did you tell Harry, Severus?"

Severus nodded and said, "Apparently, Mr. Potter is exactly that. A Potter. He refuses to believe otherwise and I am not about to force him to."

With a swish of his cloak, Severus retreated towards the dungeons so that Albus could not see the hurt on his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Finals came about and there was still no change in Harry or Severus' disposition towards one another. In fact, their relationship seemed to become worse. Severus was only happy that soon this school year would be over.

But of course as Severus' luck would have it, instead of having a peaceful end of the year, he would be forced to face some of his worst fears. It all started when he left the staff lounge one evening only to find a very anxious Ms. Granger.

"Did you require something, Ms. Granger?" Severus questioned, eyebrow raised.

The young girl glanced around nervously before stuttering out, "I-I w-was only look for P-Professor Flitwick, sir. I need to discuss something with him."

Severus highly doubted this story, but then again, it was Ms. Granger. She wouldn't dare have the audacity to lie to him.

"I'll fetch him for you," Severus offered before heading back into the staff lounge, instantly finding Filius dozing in an armchair near the fire.

He cleared his throat, startling the other professor. "There is a Ms. Granger outside. She claims to be waiting for you."

Filius shook his head a little to wake up before jumping off of the armchair with a "Oh! Thank you, Severus."

Severus nodded and walked silently with the shorter man outside of the lounge only to find that the hallway was empty.

Filius looked confused as did Severus who muttered, "She was here. I know she was."

The small man looked up at his colleague and said, "Perhaps meeting up with made her lose her nerve." Severus sneered and Flitwick laughed. "Don't worry, Severus. If it was important, she'll find me."

With that, Filius returned to his armchair and Severus stalked away to the dungeons to grade papers, only to be disturbed an hour or so later to Dumbledore's frantic face appearing in the flames of his fire.

"Severus! Harry and his friends are going after Quirrel! They somehow know about the stone!"

Severus felt his heart jump up into his throat. Harry was about to go up against Lord Voldemort again. Severus leapt out of his chair and took off, running as fast as he could go after he had grabbed a few necessities.

He skidded to a stop and barely hid behind a wall as he spotted Granger and Weasley racing out of the room on the third floor on broomsticks. Severus paid no more attention than he needed to them before rushing into the room. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he stupefied the Mouths, forced himself to be still through the Devil's Snare, ran past Filius and Minerva's won challenges, and drank the potions he had brought with him to go through his own fire challenge. How three eleven year-olds got this far on their own, Severus would never know although a brief surge of pride for Harry went through him.

He got into the final room just in time to see Harry placing his hands on Quirrel, who was trying to strangle him. Severus snarled and rushed forward to help before he was stunned into stopping. Harry's hands seemed to be burning Quirrel's face and on the back of his head was another face, crying in a voice that was all too familiar to Severus, "Kill him! Kill him!"

Those shouts brought Severus to his senses and he somehow managed to yank Quirrel off of the boy just before he turned into dust. Still stunned, Severus looked at the pile of leftover Quirrel in amazement before quickly turning to Harry, who had passed out. He picked up the boy and allowed himself to hold him close. He had almost lost him tonight.

He heard footsteps behind him and saw Albus and Minerva running towards them. Minerva looked utterly bewildered and began to stammer, "S-Severus? What …. ? Albus?"

Dumbledore merely gave her a look that said it would be discussed later. Severus handed Harry over to Albus, knowing that he sadly could not be the one to bring him into the hospital wing. Too many questions would be asked.

So at that point, Albus took Harry to the hospital wing, and Severus told Minerva the truth about Harry and his lineage. She had been both shocked and not shocked. It made sense to her that Lily would have married Severus seeing as how they were always so close in school, but she was amazed that they were able to keep it secret for so long. She also vowed to never reveal his secret to anyone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Every day since the Sorcerer's Stone incident, Severus went to the hospital wing to check up on Harry. He tried to do it early in the morning when Poppy was sure to be busy elsewhere, but today he was running late and had to come at another time. Yes, he ran the risk of questions being asked, but he knew he could come up with something. He was worried about Harry seeing as how he had been in Poppy's care for three days and still had not regained consciousness.

As he neared the area where Harry was recuperating, Severus heard voices. He peered behind a nearby wall and saw Dumbledore talking to the boy. He seemed to have walked in on a serious conversation and he decided to not make his presence known.

Harry's voice could be heard asking, "And the invisibility cloak – do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah yes. James Potter left in this in my possession before he died and your father gave me permission to leave it to you."

Harry scoffed. "My father … psh!"

"Your father loves you very much, you know. I know he hasn't shown it to you very well this last year, but it is the truth."

"Is it really, Professor? I'm having so much trouble believing it can be true."

"I have already told you Harry that I refuse to lie to you. Professor Snape is indeed your true father."

Harry sighed with frustration. "But … how, Professor? I don't understand."

Dumbledore glanced at Severus, somehow knowing the entire time that he had been watching, then looked back to Harry. "I'm afraid that it is not my place to say. If you wish to know the truth, then you must ask him yourself."

Harry shook his head. "Then I'll push it from my mind. I want nothing from him. I can't believe that he's my father, no matter how much you say it's true. James was my father. That is my truth."

Dumbledore subtly looked at Severus again, only to find that he had turned and was leaving. The older man sighed and said softly, "I can only hope that one day you'll be able to accept the truth, Harry. It is only then that the contempt the two of you currently feel for each other will disappear and you both can finally have peace."

Of course, Severus heard nothing of what Dumbledore said for as he stalked away, forcing his stoic mask to stay in place, he thought, _Nothing to do with me. Well then, I want nothing to do with you. Harry is James' son. My SJ died long ago with my Lily._

And with that final thought, Severus closed his heart to his son and decided to treat him as he wanted to be treated … as a Potter.

**A/N: So there ya have it. The end of book 1. I'm only going to follow J.K.'s storyline through book 6 I think. Possibly just book 5. Not sure yet. I'm also not going to do the horcrux thing**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter and everything that happened. I think for books 2-5/6 I'm just going to cover the main ideas in one chapter so 1) I don't have to go through every little thing for every book like I did in for this book and 2) hopefully faster updates for you.**

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think. It's all very much appreciated. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and some of the others. I think I got 26 reviews for that one chapter, which is WAY more than I thought I was going to get :D So special thanks to those readers.**

**Thanks also to people who are favoriting/alerting my story and me :) It makes me feel loved.  
**


	13. Through the Years

**Chapter 12: Through the Years**

_Chamber of Secrets_

The following year provided Severus with a very interesting surprise. Well, a couple of surprises.

The first surprise was the fact that Harry and the Weasley boy decided to fly Arthur's Ford Anglia to school rather than take the Hogwarts Express. Severus hadn't been sure if he was more furious or alarmed. He was furious of course because the boys had been daft enough to fly the car instead of waiting for Arthur and Molly or sending an owl to someone at Hogwarts.

He was also scared out of his mind due to the fact that two twelve year old boys were driving a flying car. A joyride that ended by crashing into the Whomping Willow; the same tree that nearly killed Severus in his school days and would have finished the job on the boys if given the chance.

The feelings Severus had possessed at the end of last year didn't last long and Severus had soon found out that he could no more stop loving and worrying about his son than stop breathing. He had opened a can of worms and had absolutely no way of even **pretending** that he could close it. He had decided to refer to him always as Harry. He didn't want to get his hopes up by referring to Harry as 'SJ' or 'Severus Jr.' in any way.

It was because of Severus' inability to keep his overwhelming emotions in check at that precise moment that he made the scene that he did.

It was because of this incident that Severus received his next surprise … the civility of Harry. As Severus lectured the boys, only Ronald gave his professor a look of defiance as well as absolute terror. Harry, on the other hand, had the decency to look chagrined. He looked as a son would look as he was lectured by his father. The Harry Potter of last year appeared to be gone, but Severus refused to allow himself to hope.

After the boys were properly punished by Minerva, she led them to her office to eat their dinner. Albus remained behind to speak with Severus, but neither man failed to notice that Harry had purposely lagged way behind his teacher and friend.

He turned to a confused Severus and, while looking him right in the eyes, said quietly, "I know I probably just scared you half to death. I'm sure you won't admit it to anybody, but I still wanted to tell you that …," Harry hesitated, but took a breath and finished. "tell you that I'm sorry."

With that, the boy ran off, leaving Severus and Albus looking bewildered and speechless.

When he was out of sight, Severus turned to his mentor and asked, "What do you think that was about?" He could hardly hide the small smile that threatened to break through.

Albus grinned openly and stated, "A summer alone with one's thoughts, perhaps?"

Severus chuckled and almost allowed himself to hope.

All year, Harry continued to smile secretly at Severus and even talk to him briefly. Nothing in public, of course, but if the two crossed paths in the halls, Harry always made sure to at least say hi or make some sort of small talk. If they were caught walking together, then Severus would instantly begin yelling at him for some reason and another, and whoever it was that had seen them together merely came to the conclusion that Harry had once again pissed off his Potions professor.

In return, Severus was less of a prick towards the boy and his friends. Nothing too noticeable, but the trio of friends realized that he was trying to be nicer.

Severus was pretty sure that Harry hadn't told his friends about his true paternity, but Severus wasn't going to push it. At least the boy was talking to him.

Severus' last two surprises were not very pleasant at all. The first was the hiring of one Gilderoy Lockhart. Severus had been livid with Dumbledore for hiring that buffoon to teach the position he so coveted. Dumbledore's reasoning had been that he couldn't afford to teach a man of Severus' ability in the position of potions. There were no other capable Potions Masters or Mistresses anywhere nearby. At least, none of Severus' caliber.

While the compliment was evident, Severus could not help but continue to be angry. Especially when the imbecile had made his son's arm boneless. His only consolation had been when he'd embarrassed Lockhart in front of most of the student body in their little duel. This act was also rewarded by extra praise from his son later on. In Harry's opinion, Lockhart should have been way more careful in his choosing of "an assistant". Severus had to agree and thought to himself that Lockhart should not have challenged an ex-Death Eater.

However, for as much good that had happened in the year, there was also a great deal of bad. Lucius Malfoy began to make appearances at the school (even succeeding to sack Albus in one visit which Severus had been furious about although he had kept it to himself). Lucius always made Severus somewhat nervous. He was definitely not afraid of the man, but he did force him to constantly keep his guard up.

To make matters worse, students continued to be petrified and a good percentage of the inhabitants of Hogwarts believed that his son was the Heir of Slytherin. Severus, of course, knew it wasn't true. The only thing that could have given him doubt was the fact that Harry was a Parselmouth. The Potions Master had asked Dumbledore about his thoughts on this matter, but Albus refused to disclose any information he might have saying that it was best for everyone if he kept it to himself.

Severus' final shocking surprise had been learning about his son's confrontation with a basilisk. He had heard rumors floating about the school that Harry Potter was once again in the Hospital Wing due to some heroic deed. Albus told him about the Chamber of Secrets and Harry's fight with Tom Riddle's memory and his monster.

Without thinking, Severus went straight to the Infirmary and yelled at the boy for his recklessness. As he calmed down, he found that his hands couldn't stop shaking. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He was finding it difficult to rein in his emotions.

Harry put a hand on his father's shoulder and quietly joked, "I suppose this is my way of testing your love and dedication to me and my recklessness. Especially seeing as how any 'cheek' will lose me house points."

Severus couldn't help but half chuckle. "5 points from Gryffindor for giving me three heart attacks in one year."

Harry laughed, the loss of points not bothering him in the slightest. He and his father were bonding slightly. At this point, Harry wasn't entirely sure about how he felt about his paternity, but he did know that he was becoming more and more willing to give Severus a chance.

At first he had been a bastard, but as time passed Harry could see the change in him. The older man was trying.

Severus looked at his son and the pride was evident on his face. "However, I am extremely proud of you, Harry. You're twelve years old and you took on a full grown basilisk. And won!" Severus laughed again and said, "You're going to rattle the stars and I can only hope that on the day you show the world what you're made of, I'm there to catch some of the light radiating off of you."

With a final nod Severus turned to leave, not seeing the tears building up in Harry's eyes. Before he left the room, Severus called out, "Oh and Harry, I suppose I should give you five points for every heart attack I made it through this year."

Harry smiled and wiped away his tears. For the first time in his life, Harry felt truly loved. A part of him still clung to the idea of James as his father, but at this moment all that mattered was Severus. His true father. The man who was alive and here now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Prisoner of Azkaban _

The next year brought something that both Severus and Harry didn't expect … Severus' resurfaced past.

Word had spread like wildfire that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. Everybody knew his story. Everybody knew that he'd be after Harry.

That is, everybody except for Harry himself.

Of course Severus was worried for his son seeing as how a lunatic was after him, but he couldn't help but also have selfish reasons for wanting to see Black put away. How Severus longed to be the one to catch his old tormentor and turn him over to the dementors.

But then, Sirius was Harry's godfather. Maybe the two of them could form a bond. Maybe Sirius could give Harry what he needed.

The idea of Black becoming close to Harry made Severus snarl and even though he knew it was juvenile, Severus refused to allow Sirius near his son. He wanted Harry for himself and he couldn't allow the two to become close. He knew that he would lose Harry if Sirius won him over.

Severus would have preferred if Harry didn't become close to Remus Lupin either, but that was something he could not prohibit. As much as it pained him to admit, Remus was an excellent teacher. Not only did the students learn from him, but they seemed to enjoy learning from him. They enjoyed attending class and increasing their knowledge.

The Potions Master briefly longed for the love and respect that was given to the werewolf rather than the fear he himself demanded from them. The feeling was brief. What Severus truly envied about Remus' lovable personality was how quickly Harry warmed up to the new man. It was Remus that Harry went to for help and advice. It should have been Severus. He had been so sure that he was getting through to Harry.

Of course, it would be the old Mauraders that would instill doubt in his young son about having a relationship with him. It also didn't help that Harry was angry with Severus for not signing a permission slip for Hogsmeade. Normally, Severus wouldn't care. He would have signed it in a heartbeat, but he feared that it would be in Hogsmeade that Harry would learn the truth about Sirius being his godfather and betraying Lily and Potter. He knew it would make the boy's recklessness come out, and Severus didn't want to risk it. He'd rather have an angry son rather than a dead one.

…

Near the end of the year, Severus had been to Remus' office to give him his potion, but he wasn't there. On his desk, however, was a strange map Severus was sure he had seen before. It was spread open and with one look, he saw that Remus was making his way rather quickly toward the Whomping Willow. Severus couldn't help but follow. He was curious to know if he had been correct in his assumptions about Remus' alliance with Black.

He followed him to the Whomping Willow and instinctively checked the moon, even though he knew that it was full. It didn't stop him from paling as he remembered his encounter with this tree and the creature it protected years ago. He turned to return to the castle, deciding that curiosity was not reason enough to risk his life when he noticed something shimmer at the base of the tree. He went to investigate and picked up the shimmering object which he found to be Harry's invisibility cloak. Severus instantly knew that Harry was in danger and went through the small tunnel without hesitation.

When he finally emerged from the tunnel and found himself in the Shrieking Shack, he instantly heard the voices coming from upstairs. Severus covered himself with the cloak and climbed the crumbling stairs, wand out and ready.

As he neared the door, he heard Lupin say, "He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was."

Severus instantly knew that they were talking about him and he knew what moment in time they were speaking of. He bristled with anger, but remained silent as he neared the door.

He peered in and saw Lupin and an extremely messed up Sirius on one side of the room and his son, Granger, and Weasley on the other side.

Harry spoke up. "So that's why Snape doesn't like you … because he thought you were in on the joke?" Harry felt for the man who was his father. He understood now why he always seemed so bitter towards his DADA professor and a part of him couldn't blame him.

That's when he heard his father's voice say, "That's right."

Severus had to admit that a lot of his fatherly-ness went out the window the minute he saw Black. All of his hatred for the man returned full force and he was ashamed to say later that the snarky bastard he had been before returned. A part of him believed that he deserved to be spelled into the wall like he was.

Severus woke up some time later. The Minister was in Hogwarts and wished to speak with him. At first, Severus had been afraid they'd accuse him of being in league with Black seeing as how he had once been a Death Eater, but to his surprise, he wanted to give him a reward for capturing Black. Order of Merlin, in fact.

Strangely, Severus felt as if he didn't deserve it. Something felt wrong. He knew he had messed up. Later on, one look from Harry told him that he blew it. His return to his former self had lost him the fragile bond he had formed with his son. Or at least, that's what he thought.

It wasn't until nearly the end of term when Harry told him what was on his mind. He told him about how Sirius had asked him to live with him. He told him about how close he already felt to Sirius, even though he hardly knew him. He also told him that he didn't entirely blame him for the way he acted. He assumed he would act the same way if it had been him versus Malfoy.

Severus apologized anyway.

"It's all good, sir. I do have a question though," Harry said. Severus nodded and Harry continued, "I was just wondering if Sirius is really my godfather? Or do I have another godfather or godmother out there somewhere?"

Severus figured this question would arise. "Sirius is indeed your godfather, Harry. The only two people in this world whom I trust are your professors; Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. Lily and I were going to make them your godparents, but thought it might put them in an awkward position when you were enrolled in Hogwarts. Therefore, we allowed Sirius to be your legal godfather."

Harry nodded and looked thoughtful. "But, sir, why Sirius? If you hated him so much, why would you allow him to remain as my godfather?"

Severus answered, "I wasn't happy about it, but I figured there was no harm in it really. I never once thought that you would ever lose your mother. We had been so careful. I thought there was always the chance that you'd lose me, but I assumed that as long as you had Lily, there would be no need for Sirius. I was obviously wrong."

Harry took it all in and looked thoughtful. He asked no more questions and left soon after Severus answered his last one, after wishing him a happy summer of course.

Severus hoped that Sirius wouldn't be the one to drive father and son apart, but he silently vowed that he would never again allow his hatred for the man to jeopardize his relationship with his son.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Goblet of Fire _

In Harry's fourth year of school, Severus' worst fears came to life.

First, Albus had the brilliant idea to bring the Triwizard Tournament back. He jumped through every hoop flawlessly. The Headmaster spent all summer preparing for this event and there was a mixed feeling of worry and excitement in the staff. Although he tournament could be very fun and exciting, it was also extremely dangerous.

Severus' main worry had been that Harry would want to sign up and compete. He wasn't sure if he could watch his son risk his life yet again for the fourth year in a row. Of course, the Potions Master had words with his old friend about the dangers of the tournament and Severus was somewhat surprised to find that Minerva agreed with him completely. She too feared that younger students would foolishly enter, not understanding the severity of their choice.

Albus calmed their fears by informing them of his and the Ministry's decision to only allow students of age to enter. He himself would be performing the magic necessary to ensure that.

Of course, Severus was a fool to think that Harry would be safe with the age-restriction. At first, he had suspected Igor of being the one to trick the Goblet of Fire and enter Harry into the competition, but then realized that he had no reason to. Yes, he was still a Dark wizard, but he was no longer loyal to the Dark Lord. It didn't make sense.

Severus spent the year trying to figure out who had risked his son's life and supporting his son as much as he could. He was immensely disappointed when Harry began to warm up to Alastor Moody, his DADA professor, instead of himself (yet again), but he did feel honored when Harry would come to him for help.

Technically, Severus wasn't supposed to help Harry, but he did anyway. He felt as though he and Harry were truly beginning to form a bond.

For the first challenge, Alastor had been the one to help Harry with the idea of a broom and Rubeus had been the one to show Harry the dragons. Severus had felt honored to know that Harry trusted him enough to share information about the rule-breaking teachers. He was also pleased to find that Harry had wanted to ask his opinion about what to do and to ask if the broom idea was a good one.

For the second challenge, Diggory had hinted at what to do and when Harry found out, he immediately went to Severus for help. The boy had openly admitted that he had absolutely no idea what to do, that he was 'seriously freaked out', and that the one person that he knew would have the knowledge to help him was Severus. The Potions Master instantly thought of Gillyweed and told Harry that he would find a way to give some to him without raising suspicion.

He was able to give it to the house elf Dobby that used to work for the Malfoys. He was familiar with him and could trust him to not gossip about what he was doing for the Potions Master. He was also abnormally drawn to Harry and served him faithfully. He could be trusted.

For both challenges, Severus' heart remained in his throat. He was impressed with Harry's abilities and proud of his feelings for others, but was having the hardest time watching him risk his life and not be able to react as a father would. Although Harry was opening up to him more, Severus didn't want to push the issue and scare him away.

Severus had found it particularly amusing when a flustered Harry entered his father's office to ask him about how to ask out a girl. Severus, of course, didn't have much experience in this area, but he helped as much as possible. He knew that what Harry really needed was someone to talk to about it that wasn't as young and lost as he was. Harry opened up to Severus a great deal that day. He even told Severus about his crush, Ms. Chang, and how she would be going with somebody else. He didn't say who. He had also come running into the Potions Master's office when he had finally succeeded in acquiring a date.

At the Yule Ball, Severus proudly watched his son dance with his date and surprised everybody when he danced a few times with Minerva, Pomona, and a couple other female teachers. He most enjoyed dancing with Minerva though. She was one of the only people he could really talk to, besides Albus.

In preparation for the third challenge, all Severus could do to help Harry prepare was instruct him in proper dueling. They had no idea what would be waiting in the labyrinth that used to be the Quidditch field, but Severus figured he would at least prepare Harry to defend himself if need be.

The final challenge was the hardest for Severus to endure. All he could do was sit next to Albus and Minerva, and wait with everyone else to see who would reach the center first and win the tournament. Albus was slightly amused at the very un-Severus behavior. The younger man's knee was bouncing up and down in anticipation and he was wringing his hands with anxiety.

Severus couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

That's when it happened. After quite some time, Severus involuntary cried out and gripped his left forearm with his right hand. He groaned with the pain and found that tears had found their way to his eyes. Albus and Minerva were instantly on alert. It was Dumbledore who forcibly pulled Severus' sleeve back and Minerva gasped with shock.

The Dark Mark on the Potions Master's arm was dark and very visible.

The three shared a look of horror, knowing what this meant. All of a sudden, Severus was in a panic. Not for himself, but for Harry. He somehow knew that Harry was in danger.

He stood up suddenly and was completely unsure about what he should do. Should he answer the call? Or should he stay and wait for Harry? Which was better for his son? What was the best course of action?

Albus leaned toward him. "Severus, I will need you back here very soon. Can you go there and then come back quickly?"

Severus nodded and replied, "I can do my best." With that, Severus left the stands, passed the wards on Hogwarts, and apparated.

He found himself in a graveyard. He was already wearing his mask and cloak. He instantly spotted Harry, but used every ounce of control that he had to remain in place.

The Dark Lord went through the speech Severus assumed he would. A speech about those who were loyal, those who were not, and those who should have gone after him and did not. He went through every Death Eater and finally reached Severus, who was the last to be approached.

"And you, Severus. You, I have particular interest in. I hear that you are working for the muggle-lover Dumbledore. I hear that he rules you completely. Is this true?"

Severus found it surprisingly easy to lie to his former Master. "It is true that I am positioned in Hogwarts, my lord, but I allow Dumbledore to believe what he wishes to believe. He believes that I am saved … tamed."

Voldemort nodded. "And yet, when Quirrel tried to restore me to life, you stopped him."

Severus looked ashamed. "I knew not of Quirrel's intentions, my lord. I thought he was merely being greedy. If I had known what he was doing, then I would have aided him. I am chagrined to know that I unknowingly assisted Dumbledore. I accept whatever punishment you see fit." He bowed his head and waited for the Cruciatus Curse. However, it never came.

Instead, Voldemort gripped his 'servant's' chin and forced him to look up. "You have always been one of my favorites, Severus. You have always been loyal, obedient, and honest. I will allow you to go without a punishment. Think of it as a rare gift."

Severus couldn't believe it. As the night progressed, it seemed luck was truly on his side tonight. He was somehow able to control his emotions and not immediately run to Harry's aid as he wished. He did falter and tear up when Lily's spirit rose up out of the connection between Voldemort and Harry's wands, but nobody noticed.

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Harry got away and was truly shocked when Voldemort merely yelled at all of his Death Eaters to get out of his sight.

He was able to apparate and quickly get back to Hogwarts without anybody but Albus knowing that he had been missing.

Severus immediately found Dumbledore and felt his heart quicken when he saw a dead Cedric Diggory and no Harry.

He frantically searched for his son with his eyes and when Albus finally turned his attention to him, the older man saw pure fear in the younger man's eyes.

He grabbed his elbow, summoned Minerva, and then led the two of them into the castle.

"It would seem that our Professor Moody is not who he claims to be. He has taken Harry against my orders. He is our imposter and must be the one to threaten Harry."

They trio rushed to the DADA professor's office and arrived just in time it seemed.

…

After the whole ordeal was over, Severus felt exhausted. So much had happened and he knew that a lot was about to change. At this point, Severus knew that if was to continue to be a spy for the Light, he could not allow his relationship with Harry to be public. However, that was the one thing he truly wanted in this world. To be seen with Harry and to have everyone know that he was his father.

However, the graveyard experience seemed to have shaken Harry. It seemed to Severus that it was difficult for Harry to look at him or be around him. The visits stopped and he avoided him.

Severus hoped that he had not made a mistake in making an appearance as a Death Eater.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Order of the Phoenix _

It seemed to Severus that as the years progressed, they got worse and worse.

This year, Dumbledore ordered Severus to have no compassionate feelings toward his son and to, in fact, treat him like he had during his first year. In addition to that, Dolores Umbridge from the Ministry was the new DADA teacher. He also had to be a double agent again.

Severus' main problem was that he was supposed to be a bastard toward Harry when his son needed him the most right now. However, Albus did explain his reasons and Severus had to agree that they were good reasons. They could not afford Severus losing his good standing with the Dark Lord. It was imperative that he remain in his good favor.

It killed him to see Harry's pained and confused expression towards him when he first went back to his own ways.

He could also tell that Harry was feeling very alone and abandoned this year. Especially seeing as how both he and Albus were practically ignoring him without any reason to explain the change in behavior.

The only thing Severus did that could have jeopardized everything was aggressively confront Umbridge about her punishment methods. It began when Severus noticed the markings on Harry's hand and, after class, snidely asked the boy what he had done to himself. Harry had, of course, refused to show weakness and insisted that he had accidentally hurt himself.

It wasn't until a day or so later that Minerva had ranted to both Potions Master and Headmaster about Umbridge's methods that it clicked in Severus' mind. Without thinking, he took off and found himself bursting into the DADA professor's office. She immediately stood, beginning a protest his rude entrance, but he didn't allow her to. He slammed his hands on her desk and she sat down in shock. He towered over her as he articulated, "I know what you have been doing to the students. I am one for punishment when it is deserved, but you are utterly ridiculous. You will stop this now."

Dolores looked up at him snootily and then turned to her tea. "Why Severus, I had no idea that you were so soft. I had thought that of all the teachers at Hogwarts, you had the most sense. That you above all, would appreciate what I am trying to do for our students."

Severus leaned in and answered, "I am anything, but soft. I just possess more of my sanity than you apparently. Do not presume that just because I can be cruel, I am deranged like you. I care for these students more than I let on. These are not your students. They are my and my fellow professors' students, and I promise you that you will regret it if you continue to treat them in such a way."

Dolores stared into his black eyes that were full of fury and asked dangerously, "Are you threatening a Ministry official, Severus? I'm sure I must be mistaken. You wouldn't dare. Especially seeing as how I could easily report to the Minister of Magic that you are an unfit teacher."

Severus smirked and said quietly, "Oh no _Dolores._ **You** wouldn't dare. I am not a force to be reckoned with as I'm sure you can tell. I was a Death Eater, Umbridge. If you challenge me, I will bring the world down upon your head. I will make you regret the pitiful day that you were born. And I won't hesitate for a moment. Be sure you know what you're doing when you make your decision."

With that, Severus left. He later heard talk from the students that she had stopped with that particular form of punishment.

Then, it was time for Occulmency lessons. Those lessons were particularly difficult seeing as how Severus couldn't be supportive in any way. He had to challenge his son and break him down. He saw many of his private thoughts and wished that there could be another way. It tore Severus apart when Harry began looking at him with hatred yet again.

A part of Sev rejoiced when he finally ended the lessons. He knew it was selfish of him to do so seeing as how Harry severely needed the lessons, but once Harry had seen one of his father's most painful memories, he could no longer face him.

It was after Harry had seen that memory, however, that he stopped giving him looks of hatred. It was almost as if he suddenly understood. Perhaps he did.

Strangely, the most painful part of the year for Severus was Sirius' death. He himself could care less about the man, but he knew that Harry cared a great deal for his godfather and his pain hurt Severus in turn.

Severus had known Sirius' nickname. It was used often enough. So when Harry, taken 'prisoner' by Umbridge, had told Severus that 'he had Padfoot', the Potions Master had immediately contacted the Order. He had hoped that Harry wouldn't get it into his head that he needed to save Sirius himself. Of course, that wasn't the case.

Severus arrived with the rest of the Order and immediately made his way to his son's side. On Harry's other side was Sirius. It felt strange and yet right that the two men should fight together beside Harry.

Severus fought Lucius, Harry fought Avery, and Sirius fought Bellatrix. Severus knew that once he attacked Lucius, he would be done for. He would not be able to return to the Dark Lord's ranks as a spy. Especially with Bellatrix being so close by. She was closer to Voldemort than Severus, and surely he would believe her over him.

Severus was making the choice to out himself and it was something he did with great joy. The looks on the Death Eaters' faces were priceless. And the look on Lucius' face when he was stunned by his old colleague was a great reward indeed. It was because he took out Lucius that Severus was able to see what was coming.

"Nice one, James!" came out of Sirius' mouth and he looked towards Harry. It was when Sirius took his mind off the fight that Bellatrix got a certain look in her eye. Severus knew that look and yelled, "Sirius! Look out!"

Sirius looked up at Severus with a confused and bewildered expression. Severus sent a "Stupefy!" Bellatrix's way, but she barely dodged it. Sirius looked back at Bellatrix as soon as he realized what Severus was trying to tell him. Harry stunned Avery and looked over in time to see a green jet of light hit Sirius, who fell backwards into the magical curtain behind him.

Shock and pain was written all over Harry's face and Severus quickly grabbed him before Harry blindly followed his godfather.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out. "No! Sirius!"

Remus was at Harry's side in a second and numbly helped Severus to hold Harry back.

"He isn't dead! He's not gone! We can still help him!"

"He's gone, Harry," Remus said sadly, still trying to accept the fact himself.

However, neither man could hold Harry once Bellatrix began to laugh and yell out, "I killed Sirius Black! Hahaha! I killed Sirius Black!"

Harry ran after her and Severus wasn't far behind him.

Bellatrix led them straight to Voldemort, who helped her to get away. He turned to Harry and Severus. The surprise was evident on his face. He had not expected to see one of his faithful ones standing next to Harry Potter, seemingly against him.

Harry raised his wand to attack Voldemort, but Severus quickly forced his arm down and muttered, "No, Harry."

Nobody knew why exactly, but Harry instantly obeyed and stood still with his wand down and tears streaming down his face.

"Severus, how good. You can help me to kill the boy."

Father instantly stepped in front son and said, "I cannot allow that. I will protect Harry with my life."

Voldemort looked furious, but forced a laugh. "Severus, I am not one for jokes. Now move!" He raised his wand and sent a spell towards Severus who instantly blocked it and sent another one after his former master.

Voldemort was barely containing himself. "Do not be foolish, Severus. Why risk your life for a meaningless boy?"

Severus glanced at Harry and then stared his enemy in the eye. "Because he is my son."

The Dark Lord was now livid as the truth came crashing down on him. It was then that people from all over, members of the Order and the Ministry, were rushing into the room.

Voldemort looked wildly around him and looked at Severus darkly. Dumbledore was now standing somewhat in front of Severus.

"This is not over."

And Severus was sure that it wasn't. He looked at Harry who looked up at him with forlorn wonder. Without hesitation, Harry clung to Severus, needing the comfort only his father could provide.

Severus held him close and whispered, "I promise, I'll keep you safe. I love you, Harry."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was finally the beginning of Harry's sixth year. Severus wondered how the years had gone by so quickly. They went through the normal beginning of the year routine - the sorting, the eating, the announcements, then leaving for bed.

However, there was one change to that routine this year. When the Great Hall was dismissed for bed, Severus made his way to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to punish whoever it was that was brave enough to touch him when he faltered. The person was Harry. Severus had no idea how he could have only seen James in him. Yes, for some strange reason, he looked like James at first glance, but when one really looked at the young man they could see more of his mother and true father. Severus was proud to know that Harry was his son.

What troubled Severus was the fact that said young man looked too serious for a student about to spend time with his friends after a long summer away. In fact, Severus wondered why Harry was so openly conversing with him after years of a secret half-relationship.

Harry seemed to know what he was thinking and he answered, "We need to talk. Now, if you're available."

Severus' eyebrow quirked and he nodded, gesturing for Harry to follow him as he made his way towards his office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N: So hopefully you like that. I know certain people didn't very much like the last chapter, but whatever. Can't please 'em all, I guess. **

**I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be after this. Not too many I think. I'm thinking possibly two. Could be one, but I'm aiming for two. Sorry if some parts of this felt rushed or were weird, but it was the best I could do. I was trying to get it all out so I could update already.**

**Also, this is VERY important. I have a half idea about how I want to end this, but I don't know for sure. I would appreciate it very much if you all could tell me how you'd like it to end and then whatever idea I like best, I'll use and give you the credit for it. That will sorta determine how quickly the next update comes. **

**I know I fail when it comes to answering reviews, but if you do have a question then I'll answer you. If you've asked a question in the past and I haven't answered, then I apologize. I probably meant to answer and then forgot.**

**Also for books four and five, I kinda stopped checking the books. I just went with whatever I could remember from the books and the movies so if there's something that wasn't in the book then this will explain it.**

**Review!**


End file.
